Holiday with a vampire
by T1gerCat
Summary: Someone said once: "Dying is easy. Living is harder". What happens when our favorite vampire wants to die but our favorite human has strong objections?
1. Chapter 1

**H**oliday with a **V**ampire

**A/N: **Do I really have to say I own nada? If I did, the show would be lotsa different

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever had that dream where you fall down a great distance? Like down a waterfall or like Willie E Coyote falling from a cliff or Alice and the Rabbit Hole? Bella Swan had that dream. In fact she's living it

The teenage girl opened her eyes, gasping and screaming. She had that dream again. Clasping a hand over her mouth quickly, she really hoped her screams didn't wake Charlie up, because if he starts talking about therapy again she WILL go insane. How do you tell a nuts doc that your vampire boyfriend left you and took away all your dreams? Simple, you don't!

She shivered. Why is she freezing? She looked around her thinking she probably left her bedroom window open again. It's how she invited E..._ him_ to come in but no such luck. There was no window. Where did the window go?

A cold wave hit her in the face and sent her backwards.

"I'm in water? Why am I in water?"

Something pulled her downwards like a vortex and for a moment she was too stunned to do anything about it. It's not like it'd take her to Neverland. Then again Neverland or even Wonderland couldn't be any weirder than her life has been recently

"Swan, snap out of it"

A voice snapped in her head. She frowned, she knew that voice. The droopy eyelids snapped open trying to figure out where who it belongs to.

"Focus Swan"

The voice said again. This time it was even colder yet spoke with urgency. The teenage girl wanted to tell the voice to shut up, as she was probably dreaming and she always woke up as she died.

Happy dreams!

Then again this didn't feel like a dream. The water pressed into her form from all sides, squeezing and burning her heavy eyelids. When she opened her mouth to tell the voice off, the cold water entered her mouth, the salty taste bringing tears to the puffy eyes.

This wasn't a dream, was it? The watery chocolate brown eyes opened wide as Bella began flailing around trying to get to the surface but had no idea where 'up' was.

"Swim diagonally not against the current idiot, you don't deserve to be called a 'Swan'"

The voice shouted.

"If I find out who the voice belongs to I'll kill them"

Bella thought distractedly as she followed the instructions. Picking randomly a direction she began swimming diagonally until she was too tired to move and let the water guide her aching limbs to the hard and cold sand where she collapsed coughing and wheezing

At least she made it to shore. With her unique and horrible luck she could have easily been swimming further into the ocean.

"Where the heck am I?"

She asked aloud wincing at her achy voice. When was the last time she spoke again? Ignoring the pain and her body's command to lay down and let the void return, the teenager scrambled upright shivering up and looked around.

Brown sand filled with sea shells and rocks. Mist. Tall ugly scary cliffs. Yep, she was in La Push alright. The same La Push that was fifteen minutes by car away from her house in Forks.

"How did I get here?"

Looking down at her self she wasn't surprised to see that her already pale skin was a chalky shade of white and dressed in dull thick grey sweatpants and t-shirt. She was barefoot and her bloody toes and skinned fingers were turning blue.

Tripping every half step, she made it past the sand and to the empty beach road. Wincing as her bare feet touched the cols tarmac. There were no cars in sight, not even my truck. Well, duh, if she had sleepwalked it would be amazingly ridiculous if she had driven to the beach. Then again she had never sleepwalked before either.

"I need to get home before Charlie wakes up. He's going to worry so much"

"innie, Minnie, mghty moe "

Left.

"Let's home miss luck is still on my side"

Slowly she began walking on the uneven black tarmac following the road that hopefulle led ou of La Push and to Forks. She walked across the unofficial La Push border, across the official La Push border, followed the empty save for a single trash collector car highway and ended up in Forks, right in front of Charlie's house and collapsed on the forest green steps just as the sky was bathed in a beautiful orange light.

Forks is too low and too dense with trees to see the sunrise but something clinked in her. Ed... _He_ always said he loved the twilight because it was the safest time of day for him. Bella however had always loved the sunrise, she and her mother Renee would wake up early enough to watch the sun rise over the Cearfree mountains and shine over the desert.

Now the sun is out in forks chasing away the darkness and with it, HER darkness.

Feeling lighter than she had felt in months she took the hidden key and got inside the house. On numb and dirty feet she went straight to the kitchen as her stomach was grumbling loud enough to be heard. She blinked seeing the contents of the fridge.

"There is nothing here"

And there really was. The fridge was stocked with half eaten pizza boxes and take outs from the diner. A few six packs of beer and microwave Mac & cheese.

"Wow... I really need to get on top of cooking again"

But now, she was famished. Pulling a box of pizza she grabbed two pieces, didn't bother heating them up and began eating. A more detached part of her mind retorted that she must resemble a starved animal but the rest of her hungrier mind told it to shut up! When she was full she wiped her oiled fingers on her t-shirt and made beeline for the staircase leaving behind her a series of muddy footprints and drops of blood.

Climbing the creaky staircase, Charlie's loud snoring served as a soundtrack as she pushed open the bathroom door gingerly. She kept her eyes closed and stood in front of the mirror above the sink and before she dared to open one eye.

Immediately she winced. She looked like a vampire alright... Dark circles beneath her eyes. Chalky white skin. Lifeless limp hair stinking of ocean. For that matter all of her stank like fish.

"I'm lucky we don't have a cat!"

She joked to herself and gingerly took off her clothes before turning on the hot water and stepped wincing under the steaming water. If she was a cartoon character, she'd be sizzling and creating a grey smoke to fill up the room.

Thankfully a cartoon she's not, so even though she turned an unappealing shade of lobster red all her skin remained intact. That was until she started scrubbing it down with lavender scented soap to chase away the dead fish smell. It took five times of shampooing to wake up the long hair and get rid of both the oil buildup and the sea salt but a whole hour later she was clean and puffy and looking like a wendigo thanks to all the hair that her body was covered with.

Going back to her bedroom under the soundtrack of Charlie's snoring she opened the deep red makeup bag Renee had put together prior to Bella moving in with Charlie. It had all the stuff that Charlie should never see for his peace of mind, ie tampons, pads, wax and most of all: The Pill!

Grabbing the wax Bella settled on the bed and set to it making sure to bite down on the dirty pillow when it was pulling time. Although it would be funny to watch Charlie's reaction to running to my room only to find his one and only daughter naked pulling a disgusting piece of wax from her leg.

Better not try it though. The poor man has been through a lot recently.

Bella had caused him problems ever since she moved in. First it was the whole van almost hitting her, then it was the getting a boyfriend and running off to Phoenix away from said boyfriend (even if the 'away' was an excuse Charlie was told), returning with a broken leg, spending the summer here but not with Charlie, the birthday party from Hell ending with the god only knows how long it's been since the free diving stint today.

A small part of her had contemplated going back to Phoenix. Leave the man be without the complication of having to deal with a teenage daughter that doesn't know how to be a teenager.

Does that make her selfish?

Maybe it does but when two weeks later Renee called wanting to take Bella far away from Forks for Spring break, she couldn't say 'yes' fast enough. Maybe a tiny part of Renee's need to flee a bad situation resides inside her after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Damon Salvatore felt the dawn coming and knew he couldn't escape it. He didn't want to.

He stirred in the mix of hot dirt and even hotter sand. His body was splayed in the center of what seemed like a god forgotten dirt pile, and wondered for a second where the hell he was. Then he remembered. A vague echo of a memory danced through his dazed mind. He'd come back to Arizona as he had every year since _HER_ death.

It was the week before Easter and he'd come here to hide away. To forget. To remember. To lose himself in the serene quiet of what was still a wilderness.

Katherine Pierce, the woman he once believed to be his one and true love, had spoken to him so clearly about Arizona and a house she owned there. A house that would be theirs once they were together, one time after their lovemaking under the stars.

Of course that was right before she left him and went to Stefan's bed to make the same promise. But that was another story for another time.

He blinked and focused his eyes on a nearby cactus. One that had a set of huge sunglasses and a sombrero hat. The wilderness had done some changing.

But what did it matter? He wasn't here to remember. He was here to forget. He was here to make his one last brotherly act. If Elena and Katherine (the doppelgangers were far more alike than either wanted to admit) refused to make a choice between the brothers, he'd make his choice.

He would extract himself off the equation.

The pounding ache in his head, the lethargy of his body, the creeping sluggishness moving through his system told him that he didn't have enough time to revisit those memories. He shifted his gaze to the lightening sky.

Already, that broad, sweeping expanse was a faint shade of lavender, announcing the coming sun over the Carfree mountains. And while he watched the day begin, he thought about just how long it had been since the last time he'd seen a sunrise unprotected.

One hundred and forty one years.

Times had been so different then. Hell, he had been different, then. Alive, for one. Had his baby brother as a best friend. He was under his father's scrutiny as Giuseppe was in clear support of the system "the heir and the rest" and hated him for not wanting to fight in the Civil War or join in the family biz but didn't bat an eyelash when Stefan spent his days reading as HE did want to take over the family biz. And not in danger of combusting in the first rays of dawn if he didn't have his ring on. the ring he had tossed nearby right before he collapsed.

"Ironic or poetic that I should die at sunrise again?"

he whispered, just to hear a sound other than the soft sigh of the wind through the unkempt bushes. He'd taken a vow with his brother to die together at sunrise. His brother lost the battle with the hunger and he ate their father. Long story short Stefan brought him one of their servants to feast on and complete the transformation. He gave in too even if Stefan chose to tell the tale of their new births in the opposite way. It was the last sunrise he saw with no fear...

His skin prickled with the coming of the sun. It felt as though every nerve ending in his body was suddenly electrically charged. He'd seen so much over the years. Done so much. He frowned at that stray thought, then let it go. He was what he was. Too late now to regret the past. And far too late to beg forgiveness of a God who'd written him off a century before. But there would probably be a welcome party in Hell just for him.

Damon closed his icy blue eyes, smiled a little and waited for the flash of fire that would consume him.

"Are you all right?"

A soft voice, definitely female, filled with concern and just a little fear.

He didn't have to hear her fright. He could smell it. Taste it. Opening his eyes again, though it took a Herculean effort, Damon stared up at a woman, backlit by the growing light. A heart shaped face framed by long curls, Cupid's bow lips even if the top one was slightly fuller than it should be and deep chocolate eyes. The dark hair had a shine of bright red, deep auburn and warm amber under the rays of a hurrying sun.

"Katherine?"

He rasped even though he knew he was wrong. Had she come to him after all? Had she chosen him? She smiled, shook her head until her curls danced and answered her own question.

"Of course you're not all right. You're lying in the sun, probably half-baked and your head's bleeding. Not a good sign at all"

His head was bleeding? Explained the pounding in his skull, but damned if Damon could remember what had happened to him. Her scent flavored the air around her. Rosy soap and strawberries shampoo and something that was inherently her. She smelled like... Home

"Well, I can't just leave you lying out here in the yard"

She stood and looked around, as if hoping help would appear. When nothing happened, this wasn't a Hollywood movie; she glanced back at him and said

"I can get you out of the heat, but no way can I lift you. I probably shouldn't move you at all, but you'll burn to a crisp here, right?"

She nodded, convinced by her own argument. She glanced around the empty yard, then back to him.

"The garage is closer. We'll go there, and then get you into the house. I can't leave you out here. And don't worry. I'm stronger than I look. I'm pretty sure I can drag you there."

Drag him? He glanced at her and with a single look took in her short, curvy figure. Dressed in a light green top thing or another, sand colored shorts that left far too much flesh to his prying eyes and sneakers, she was a slight woman, nowhere near muscular enough to drag him anywhere.

But she grabbed his hands in hers softly yet determined.

"Wow, you've been out here a long time. Your hands are like fire"

She winced at what she said. The soft heartbeat in her chest stilled for a single pulse as she stiffened. Then she shook her head, the heartbeat fastened once again and her brown eyes bore into him.

Damon knew these eyes...

A memory flashed in front of his eyes. A little girl no older than four or five in tutu and pigtails and an armful of books in her tiny arms. She was smiling happily at him, waving goodbye.

The memory went away just as fast as it had appeared

"Don't"

Damon said as the soft hands intertwined with his bringing him to the present. He pushed that single word past lips that felt wooden, stiff with both the cold inside him and the coming dawn. He didn't want her help. Safer for her if she just stayed away from him. He was a lost cause, anyway.

"You're right."

She dropped his hands, and bent down beside him.

"Look, I'll never be able to drag you. But I could probably help you walk, if you've got it in you. Just lean on me and we'll get you out of this heat"

She pulled him into a sitting position and Damon, understanding that she was clearly not going to give up on helping him, called on every last ounce of his remaining strength. He turned to look in her eyes and compelled her

"Leave me to die. Please"

The dark orbs widened

"I can't do that. Life sucks sometimes but the sun is almost out. It's a new day and it deserves to be lived"

The woman said in a soft voice. In her tone he could understand the mantra she must have repeated to herself a dozen times already. He was also too week to compell her properly as she wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled him close. His body was tired. Fatigue seeped into every cell and bled into his veins.

The dawn crept nearer and every minute that passed brought him closer to oblivion. He'd thought, only moments ago, that he was ready to face it. That he welcomed the end. Now though, he felt the same will to survive that had trapped him in this particular hell a hundred and forty one years ago.

He leaned heavily on the woman and her scent teased him—surrounded him. He heard the rush of blood through her body and the fast drum of her heart and everything within him hungered. Raw, desperate need formed a knot in his throat and Damon choked on it.

His hand tightened on her shoulder and he steeled himself against the hunger that clamored to be eased. It had been a long time since he'd fed from a living being. Oh the joys of trying to change! But damn if she wasn't a tempting morsel.

"Just a little farther,"

She said. The sun was coming. He stumbled and her arm around his waist constricted as she took more of his leaden weight.

"Keep going. Almost there."

She said, her voice a whisper now, strained with effort. Why did she care? What made her go out of her way for a strange man? Shouldn't she have been more concerned for her own safety rather than his? If she'd been smart, she would have called the police when she first spotted him. Although, if she had, he would have been no more than a pile of smoking ash by the time they arrived.

One more step. And another. He forced his legs to move. Forced himself to survive. Again. Why? Instinct, he guessed. Had to be. Even his kind fought for another day at life—such as it was.

He felt the skin on the back of his right hand sizzle. He glanced down and saw the slight twist of smoke lifting from his flesh as the first, barest hint of sunlight touched him. Damon clenched his teeth against the searing pain and told himself it was no more than he deserved.

"Something's burning,"

She said, never slowing, never stopping.

"Close by."

She finished with another wince as if she had been trapped in fire before. She'd find herself in that situation again. A snarky voice inside Damon's head mocked. His own voice from before. Before he moved to Mystic falls two years ago. Before he fell in love again. Before he was once again tossed aside in favor of his brother.

He slumped against her as the sizzle and heat began on his cheek now. Exposed flesh, unprotected by magic, went up as kindling and Damon knew he was only moments from being engulfed. And if the flames took him while she was wrapped around him, this Good Samaritan would die along with him.

He couldn't have that.

He'd done damage enough in his too long life already. Pushing free of her, he staggered forward.

"What're you doing?"

She tried to grab him again, but he lurched ahead, aimed at the open garage door.

"Stay back."

Two words, delivered as an order not to be ignored. Then he lunged for the cool shadows within the barn and toppled into them once past the threshold.

Instantly, relief poured over him like the cool kiss of ice. The darkness swallowed him, and Damon felt his body begin to heal, begin to awaken now that the morning light had been beaten back. He stirred, scraping his right hand on the rough wooden planks beneath him, and hissed in a breath as the rawness of his flesh erupted with pain. He cradled that hand in his other one and half turned to look at the woman standing in a slice of growing daylight. He squinted at her, made sure he was completely in the shadows, then said,

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You're welcome."

She didn't come any closer and Damon wondered if she were already regretting her good deed for the day.

Bracing her feet, she crossed her arms beneath her breasts, tipped her head to one side and said softly,

"Now, why don't you tell me who you are and why you're here."

"I'd like to know the same thing,"

He said, rather than answering her question.

"I thought no one lived here."

"No one did. But up until a year ago I did with my mother. Now I'm back and I still want to know why you're here."

Wincing a bit, he sat up and moved to one side, where he could brace his back against one of the stalls lining the old barn. In a split second, he took in the whole structure, noting that the garage was empty but for a jeep wrangler, a riding lawnmower and, wouldn't you know it, there were a few slivers of growing daylight slanting through the gaps in the roof shingles. He nearly hissed at the sight, but managed to contain himself. When he looked back at her, he could see more than concern on her features. Her deep brown eyes were worried. Almost haunted.

He knew what that felt like and in spite of the situation, he almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"My girlfriend used to live here."

"Really?"

She didn't sound convinced.

"Because when we bought the place several years ago, it was in good shape, but still looked as though no one had lived here in forever."

Clearly, Katherine had decided to sell the old place and hadn't even thought to tell Damon about it. The newly cured back to human bitch deserved to be staked for this.

"It was a long time ago."

"Uh-huh. So why are you here now?"

She still was not convinced. He fingered the back of his head, pleased to see that the bleeding had stopped, though there was a knot there to remind him of how he'd come to be lying in the open. And now that the sun was no longer a threat, his memories of the night before got clearer.

"I got here last night. My key didn't fit and I was going to leave."

Actually since someone owned he house he couldn't enter in uninvited. It was the big FU that caused him to break down on all the emotional barriers he put up. He had been the chosen one by Elena only for her to moan Stefan's name in her sleep and wake up with the knowledge that even if her brain said 'Damon' her heart chose 'Stefan'. At once she had run after his brother and he had run away.

It was what he did best according to his father, Damon thought with a wry chuckle. He'd unconsciously made his way to this giant frying pan and after finding out he couldn't enter Katherine's house he had sulked away.

Before he could leave, he'd sensed something though. Something was lurking around. Not a vampire exactly even if the sweet, inviting scent was similar. Whatever it was, someone was watching the house.

When whoever it was, they had left, and Damon made no effort into chasing them. There's no point in playing the hero if a damsel in distress wasn't going to let you in her bed and veins in the end. But then…

"Someone hit me over the head. Next thing I knew, you were standing over me."

Her eyes went wide and frightened.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No."

Irritating as hell to admit that. His extraordinary senses should have warned him that he wasn't alone. But he'd been so damned surprised by everything that he hadn't paid close enough attention to his surroundings.

Bella Swan shivered and rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms.

Frightening enough to find a nearly unconscious man in her front yard at the crack of dawn. But knowing that someone else had been sneaking around her house in the middle of the night was downright terrifying. What if she'd found her? What if she was watching her right now?

She hunched her shoulders against unseen eyes and fought for the calm she'd worked so hard to find. Pushing her fears back, she raked her gaze over her unexpected guest. A tall man, he was thin, but she'd felt the strength in him as he'd leaned on her moments ago. He wore black jeans, worn boots, a black sweater and short, black leather coat as if he was going to a funeral.

His features were sharp, as if carved from stone with an ax. His eyes were icy and light, maybe grey or blue and were in contrast with his tanned skin and pitch black hair. His nose was long and narrow and his mouth was thinned into a grim slash even if the lips were full but ashen in their color.

Even injured, he carried an air of power that was nearly intoxicating—even to a woman who knew better than to trust a handsome man. A pool of pure logic that had been burned once told her she should stay away from him but she never listened to her instincts. That's why she was where she was now. Bella looked into his deep brown eyes and said,

"Look, you're hurt. So you can stay here for a while, if you want."

One dark eyebrow lifted.

"You make a habit of inviting strangers into your home, do you?"

"Actually, yes,"

She said, forcing a brave smile she didn't quite feel.

"I do. I used to work at a B&B here"

He scowled at her unknowingly teasing smile

"I'm fine here."

"In the garage."

"Yes."

Odd. But then what about this past year hadn't been odd?

"But you're injured."

"I'll heal."

She didn't know whether to be pleased or not with the fact that he clearly didn't want to come into her house. There was something about him that felt...dangerous. And Lord knew, she'd had more than her share of danger already in her life.

But she also saw something else in his eyes. An old pain that she responded to. How could she not recognize suffering in someone else? How could she not do everything she could to help?

"You can't stay in the barn,"

She said, deciding on the spot to insist on taking care of the man. She'd once needed help desperately and she was going to pass on that favor now.

"You'll sweat to a pool out here."

"I won't be staying."

He crossed his feet at the ankles and absently rubbed at the back of his right hand. Bella moved closer.

"What happened to your hand? And your cheek?"

He blew out a breath.

"I appreciate your help but I don't need further assistance."

"At least you could tell me your name,"

She said. He was quiet for a long moment, then said,

"Damon Salvatore."

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

She held her hand out toward him and waited patiently for him to take it. When he finally did, and his skin met hers, Bella felt a jolt of something she couldn't identify pass between them. He felt it, too. She saw the flash of surprise in his eyes before he had the chance to disguise it. And somehow, it made her feel better to know that he was no happier about that flash than she was.

Moving farther back from her, he said,

"I'll rest here, and then move on tonight."

"Maybe that would be best after all,"

She whispered, still feeling the hum of her skin where he'd touched her. Her body was awakening to sensations she'd only felt once before. And the raw ache within threatened to bring her to her knees.

She stood up and backed away, as if distance from this mysterious man could make everything she'd felt drain away. It didn't help. Shaken, she paused at the doorway, stood in the spear of sunlight and looked at him over her shoulder. Even in the shadows, the fire in his eyes burned hot. She felt the heat of him reaching for her and Bella knew that Damon Salvatore was more dangerous than she'd first believed.

Five weeks ago, she'd vowed to never give a man dead or alive or anything in between, power over her again. Up until this moment, she'd never doubted her ability to honor that vow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella hugged herself as she sat on the counter that separated the kitchen form the tiny dining room in the house she grew up in Phoenix. She had made the necessary trip to the basement to start up electricity and water and was now waiting for coffee to brew.

Three weeks ago she had kissed her father goodbye and left for a two weeks bliss with her mother in Italy. Renee had won tickets for a tour of Italy in some morning show and she had called Bella excited.

Bella who had just woken up from her breakup induced coma state couldn't say 'yes' fast enough but only 3 days in Voltera, Italy and one run in with a red eyed vampire, the eighteen year old girl had begged her mother to ditch Vampire City and go somewhere else. Anywhere else. Renee was a free spirit who saw the urgency and the pain in her daughter's eyes. At once the two packed, faked an emergency and went to Florence to continue with their tour.

Renee never asked why Bella panicked so much by he beautiful city but if Bella didn't know that her mother was deceptively observant. The extraordinarily beautiful with the charming red eyes had Renee thinking hard. She had only met the bastard who hurt her baby once but the tour girl looked far too much like him for Renée's taste.

The loud barb of the bright red coffee machine broke Bella from her memories. Half dazed she took a lengthy gulp from the black liquid straight from the scalding pot to chase the images away, before pouring the rest into a thermos.

For better or worse Bella had chosen to stay in Phoenix for the rest of her school vacation, alone so she had no one to make breakfast for and nothing to do except care for the man in her garage.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

Muttering to herself didn't really help, but it had become a habit during the last few months. Before going to Forks, Washington she hadn't any friends. Hell she never connected with people her own age well. Until Forks. Until Him. Until that blasted baseball game. Until her birthday.

Until she'd finally awakened one morning literally drowning to decide that she was through looking at life through her rearview mirror.

So she'd made an effort to round the kids that had welcomed her into their lives but gotten turned down. During one of her father's famous fishing weekends she had over heard Charlie talking about 'animal attacks' and sightings of a red headed woman with the dead men just prior to their deaths and she panicked.

One trait Renee, her mother, was known for was running away from her problems. Apparently Bella had that trait as well because when the trip to Italy was over she began looking for ways to stay away from the cold, dreary and vampire friendly forks.

Phoenix is the exact opposite. Sunny, deathly hot and big enough to not attract attention to herself. So she went home, at least for a while. Her stomach jittered uneasily and Bella slapped one hand to it in a futile attempt to calm herself.

"Don't make this a bigger deal than it is,"

She said quietly, glancing at the garage that was connected to the house via two doors with locks on them.

"He's hurt. You're going to help. Then he'll leave. End of story. Everything back to normal."

Normal? By whose standards?

"Focus. He's just a hurt man not a blood thirsty vampire that wants to make a meal out of me. Hell he'd sizzled under the early morning sun. He hadn't sparkled!"

Taking a breath, she picked up the well used first-aid kit from its place under the kitchen sink and the thermos and headed for the garage before she could find an excuse not to.

The sun was up and slanting on her the moment she stepped out the door. With a sign she lifted her face to it letting it warm up her skin. The air was warm and fragrant thanks to some wild flowers that found their way to the unkempt yard and the sun caught on something glistering on the ground.

With a slight frown Bella knelt to pick it up. It was a ring with a large midnight blue stone on it. It had an intricate design and the letter D in the middle. Cursing her pocket-less jeans Bella slipped the ring on her thumb intending on asking Damon if it was his. The desert sand that had somehow made its way in the yard had a Damon shape almost next to the fallen ring.

Pushing a dark curl from her face she headed to the garage but as stopped cold right beneath the large open doors. He was gone.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

She took another step and now her sneakers touched the gravel of the pale pink garage. Renee was in a 'my baby girl is bruising all her body in ballet' phase when she painted the garage in Barbie colors.

"Over here."

Her head whipped to one side and she spotted him, all the way into the corner of the garage; he had his back to the wall and his gaze on her. All around him slivers of sunlight peeked through the roof like golden bars of a cell, holding him in place.

A niggling, ridiculous notion tugged at the back of her mind for a second before she could dismiss it.

"Are you all right?"

"Great. Your roof needs fixing."

His voice was tight.

"Yeah, but its low on the list right now."

She walked toward him with slow steps. Funny, but she felt almost as if she were trying to ease up on a hungry tiger. He had a taut stillness about him that made her think of a predator. And that was almost enough to make her back out of the barn and leave him alone. But if she did that, then she would be surrendering to her own fears and she'd worked too hard to get past that time in her life. To rediscover her own courage and the spirit that had once been so completely crushed.

"Look,"

She said, forgetting about the fact that just a few minutes ago she'd wanted him gone,

"You don't have to stay in the barn. I told you, you can come inside. It's cooler there and the roof doesn't sprout sunlight every few inches."

He scraped one hand across his face, and then focused his gaze on her. Even in the shadows, she saw the flash of something molten in those light depths.

"You don't have to do this."

His voice rumbled out around her, soft, deep, almost hypnotic.

"You should go back inside. Don't come back here."

"This is my garage"

Bella reminded him.

"Of course I'm coming back here."

He groaned and let his head fall back against the wall behind him.

"You have no sense of self-preservation at all, do you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At the familiar words Bella gasped as if she was sucker punched. Replying harsher than she intended she knelt in front of him letting her long hair act like a natural curtain until she could gather her thoughts under the pretense of looking for ointments for his injuries.

"I'm not the one who was lying unconscious in the sand"

"I appreciate what you did, but you should just go back to your house. I'll be gone by nightfall."

"To where? I didn't see a car out front."

And as she said it, Bella wondered just how in the heck he'd come to be in her yard, anyway. Had he walked?

"That's not your concern."

He moved farther from her, tucking himself deeper into the shadowy corner.

Just then, the sun slipped behind a bank of clouds and the barn darkened, the slanting bars of sunlight winking out as if they'd never been. And the man huddled against the barn wall sighed, as if in relief.

"A heat wave is coming"

Bella pointed out with a glance behind her at the open garage door. She could feel the radiant sun rays and the pure power of it made her want to break to a song. in a heartbeat, she made a decision.

"You can't leave. Our heat waves could light up Vegas and you're still weak. You're not gonna make it even if you had a car."

Scowling, he gritted his teeth and gave her a short nod.

"You're right. I'll wait it out"

"Not out here, you won't."

She picked up the unused first-aid kit again and stood up, to look down at him.

"You'll fry yourself"

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"So I can find your crisped dead body in the morning? No thank you"

She shook her head. Damon barked one word. He needed to find his ring after all

"Fine."

Damon pushed himself to his feet and swayed a little, reaching out one hand to the wall to steady himself.

He was hungry. Every cell in his body cried out for blood and the temptation of having her so near to him was one he was hard put to ignore. Her eyes stared up at him with concern, though, and that was enough to at least momentarily bank the bloodlust clamoring inside.

She had helped him. He wouldn't repay her by sinking his teeth into her lovely throat. No matter how much he longed to.

He shot a quick look at the world beyond the garage and noted that the light was strong and burning. He could never make it to the house.

"Lean on me."

She wrapped one arm around his waist, tucking her shoulder under his arm. The position was welcome though instead of annoying

"This is getting to be a habit,"

He muttered and was rewarded by the smile she flashed him.

"Let's get you into the house."

Instead of the door though, she guided him further back to a mess of pots and brown clay and through heavy oak doors led to the house. Unable to enter it and hunted by the sun attacking him due to the glass windows of the small corridor, he sagged on her completely knocking her on the second heavy door.

"Come on inside. It's only a few steps"

She whispered before she reached for the door behind her and they both stumbled inside the thankfully cool house with Bella supporting his every stride.

It had been a long time since Damon had needed anyone's help. And accepting that help didn't come easily to him. Still, he didn't have much choice. If he didn't get into the house and away from the danger of sunlight, he would die. And just at this moment, with Bella's scent filling him, he realized that he wasn't ready to march into hell.

Her invitation was enough to let him pass the threshold and still embraced they made a stumbling dance through the kitchen and into the wide living room where a large A/C was shooting cool air.

She eased him onto an overstuffed sofa crowded with colorful pillows and Damon laid his head on the back of the couch. The fatigue seeping into every square inch of his body dragged at him.

He hadn't been awake during daylight hours in decades. Now he remembered why. He battled unconsciousness, his thoughts becoming fuzzy, his breathing slowing. The scent of cinnamon hung in the air and mingled with the pine garland strung across a fireplace mantel.

"A little early for Christmas"

He snarked trying to jolt himself awake. A pearl of laughter was his reply

"My mom loves the scent so we keep it in the house all year long. Are you hungry?"

He turned his head to look at her. His gaze locked on the graceful column of her throat and he would have sworn he could actually see her pulse pounding there. Her blood would be warm and rich and sweet. He could almost taste it, flowing down his throat, slaking his thirst, easing his pain and leaving a elegant aftertaste of freesias and roses in his breath.

Deliberately, he closed his eyes.

"No."

"At least let me get you some coffee."

"Fine. And—"

he spoke quickly as she turned to go to the kitchen

"—I'm expecting a delivery this afternoon. If I'm asleep, will you sign for it?"

"Sure, but—"

"Thanks."

That one word was a dismissal and she obviously felt it. He wasn't about to explain about the delivery of co-eds from a local college he met last night at a bar during his binge.

"Okay, be right back."

He listened to the hum of the A/C, letting the soothing sounds settle over him as the off white machine worked to cool him down. Memories crowded his mind as sleep dragged him down— images of a different place, a different time, danced through his mind, one after the other. He allowed them to fill him and welcomed the pain as he remembered the faces of his mother, Katherine, Barbie, Elena, Original Barbie, his brother all turning to a mix. Alaric's voice over it all in the crazed laughter that was his best friend's last day.

Suddenly he screamed in pain as a single ray of sunlight laid over him

"Damn it!"

He jolted from the couch and fell to the ground slumping against the wall right underneath the large bay window that was left uncovered and open.

The brightly colored living room was now bathed in a golden light that had already burned patches of skin from his hands and face.

Skin smoking, eyes streaming, Damon took one long leap and stood against the far wall, air wheezing from his lungs. His fangs exploded in his mouth and the adrenaline coursing through him turned him into a dangerous creature.

Age-old instincts rippled through him and whatever there was left of the man he'd been drained away. He was now a wild thing—looking for survival above all else.

"Fool."

The day had made him slow and stupid. He should have secured the damn drapes. Made certain that no sun could reach him. But he hadn't been thinking. He'd been so wrapped up in the past he'd forgotten about the present.

He squinted into the sunlight streaming through the window and screaming pain lanced through his mind and body. His chest felt tight, his lungs strained for air. His skin was ablaze with burning agony. He turned his gaze from the window, lifted one scorched hand to protect his eyes and spotted Bella, who had stopped dead in the doorway.

As if in slow motion, she dropped the coffee cup she held. It shattered on the floor, brown liquid splashing up on her jeans. Her eyes wide, her mouth open, she looked at him and he knew exactly what she was seeing.

A monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, my God!"

She clapped one hand to her mouth and stared at him through horror stricken eyes.

"You...who...what are you?"

His lips peeled back from his fangs and she shrank back another step or two. Caught against the wall, splayed there as surely as if he'd been chained, Damon watched her and focused only on her. He couldn't allow her to panic.

He needed her.

A part of him was sorry to see that look in her eyes. A part of him had enjoyed being treated as an ordinary man. Yet, he didn't have time for her fear. He had only moments before the encroaching sun found him in the narrow patch of shade he stood in.

Staring directly into her eyes, he used the full force of his legendary power to direct her to do exactly as he ordered.

"Close the curtains"

He said, his voice tight against the pain still lancing through him. His fangs retracted slightly, reacting to the agony sweeping through him. Hissing in a breath, he swallowed back the pain.

"No"

She spit back unphased. Damon glared at her with all his might. He couldn't smell any vervain in her or on her but the deep intelligent eyes stared back defiantly. He decided to turn on the charm

"Please"

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Bella let out a long breath and glared at him. Her rational brain was trying to put words to what she had just seen. He wasn't a vampire because he was hurt in the sun and he wasn't a shifter. He seemed pretty ticked off right now but he hadn't exploded in any shape or form. Yeah if the La Push boys wanted to keep their secrets, secrets they'd have to learn to keep their voice down!

Biting her bottom lip she decided against her better judgment to do as he asked. She still had the mace in her bag in case the toothy, burning Damon decided to attack her and she'd leave enough sunlight to protect herself.

"Fine. But no funny business"

She ordered him and moved across the room to close the soft curtains of the five out of the six large windows. Damon watched her walk and stumble as she closed the curtains quickly. There was something graceful in her walk even if she caught her foot in everything in the room including the air. He let a wry chuckle as she closed the curtain closest to him first but left one open and kept her dark eyes locked on him as she stood under the blinding sun watching him defiantly.

If he could read her thoughts he was sure they'd scream

"You want to eat me big guy? Come and get me"

Well he would but his skin was buzzing, his hair was smoking, and he finally understood how smores must feel. Okay, maybe he liked the defiance too...

Then Bella surprised him once again. She came around the furniture guided by the deep knowledge of the house and standing still in the safety of light she gave him a hard look.

"You lied to me."

He hadn't expected that to be the first thing she said to him.

"I didn't lie."

"You let me believe you were a man. But you're not."

"No."

"You're…"

Bella broke off, unable to say the word her mind kept screaming.

"A vampire,"

He finished for her.

"No, you're not"

"Yes. I am"

He insisted. So did she

"No, you are not. I've met vampires buddy and trust me. You're not one"

She glared at him sure in her words even if her eyes were wide with barely concealed pain.

"I think I know better"

He spat annoyed with her. The seriousness in his light eyes forced Bella to admit that maybe, just maybe he was telling the truth. After all who was she to judge that she knew better?

"That... can't... be"

Bella fought against the well lidded box of memories and a bout of wild panic clutching at her heart.

Her eyes knew what they'd seen, what she still saw but... she knew vampire before and he looked nothing like... like the Cullens. Vampires are gorgeous, deathly pale, with dark circles under their golden or red eyes that sparkle.

Well, a part of herself that sounded suspiciously like Renee said, he had the gorgeous part down pat and who doesn't like a good bite or two? With a sudden flush on her cheeks she looked down away from the probing eyes telling her head to shut up.

"You're lying"

She repeated firmly.

"Am I?"

Damon lifted both hands and she saw the burns marking his skin. Brain whirling, she remembered the same scorch marks she'd seen on his skin earlier, when she'd found him lying in the dawn.

Sunlight. But...

"No way"

She said, fingers tightening on the loose fabric of her top. Damon suddenly annoyed, blew out a breath, scraped one hand through his thick hair and slowly stalked the room.

"Believe me or don't. That's your business."

He sounded tired. And she could understand that. Nearly going up in flames was bound to take a toll. Even from across this distance, she saw the scorched, burned flesh on the backs of his hands and on his face. He had to be in terrible pain, but he showed no sign of it.

"You don't look like any of the vampires I've met"

'Not if you've met the sparkly disco balls in Italy'

He thought as he looked around the room.

"If you are one, and I'm not saying you are, why didn't you bite me before?"

He gave her a long, thoughtful stare.

"Thought about it."

His gaze lowered to the base of her neck.

"Still thinking about it."

Her stomach turned over and fear quickened within only to dissipate a moment later. He'd had ample opportunity to kill her, but he hadn't. Instead, he'd warned her off. Tried to make her leave him alone. And right now, he was trying to scare her into backing away. Just like E- he did.

"You're lying again."

She shook her head.

"If you'd thought about biting me, you would have."

She said matter of factly. James had wanted to bite her and he had. The unique scar on her wrist was proof of that

"No"

He said with a smile that curled her toes.

"I'm not lying. I wanted to drink you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She sucked in air like a drowning person and felt the world tilt at a weird angle. As he stared at her, she could almost feel his mouth at her throat and a part of her wondered desperately what that would feel like.

"Why didn't you then?"

Wincing, he rubbed one hand with the other and shrugged feeling self conscious.

"You were trying to help. Seemed ungrateful."

"A polite vampire?"

He laughed shortly and finding the liquor cabinet Phil had brought with him he served himself a bottle of German scotch that Bella could never pronounce. Taking a long gulp he dropped on one caramel colored armchair and lifted his feet on the light wooden coffee table.

Bella raised an eyebrow at his casualness

"Make your self at home"

She said sarcastically. Damon gave her a cheeky grin that brought a smile to her face, if you ignored the fangs and cut off seemingly twenty years he would make a very cute toddler.

"Thanks"

"So now what? I mean, now that, let's sa I believe you, what're you going to do to me?"

"Nothing"

He muttered and took another lengthy gulp.

"Why should I believe that you're not planning to bite me?"

"Because I give you my word."

"Uh-huh…"

Disbelief colored her voice. She'd heard promises before. And in the end promises didn't matter.

"Stay in the sunlight, Then you won't have anything to worry about."

"Until the night."

He speared her with a look.

"Look. I'm tired. I'm hungry."

She flinched. He saw it.

"You're right to be careful. I'm a vampire. Definitely not to be trusted. But you're safe from me, Bella. I won't harm you. And I'll leave. Just as I told you I would. Right after sundown."

Strange, but that assurance didn't make her feel any better. Oh, she believed he wouldn't bite her. She wasn't sure why she believed, but she did. It was his promise to leave that she didn't like.

It wasn't the same as when Edward made it. Then laying at that hospital bed the prospect of Edward leaving her was unbearable but... this felt different.

She wasn't sure why, but the thought of him disappearing from her life was not something she wanted to think about. Staring into his eyes, she saw pain and resignation and regret. The exact same mix of emotions that sent her to a downward spiral for so many months before she broke free.

He didn't speak again. And Bella studied him. Without the fangs, he looked like any other man. Better-looking than most though, even with the patches of raw, angry skin on his face and hands.

Every instinct she possessed told her she could trust him. Foolish? Maybe. Even though one might argue that her instincts were rubbish she knew she could trust them.

They kept her alive when psycho James tried to kill her. Those same instincts told her to join Renee in their crazy backpacking trip and later to leave Volterra. And, they'd guided her to choose to stay a bit longer in the Arizona heat and subsequently save this vampire's life.

There had to be a reason for it.

Before she could change her mind, she turned for the kitchen, grabbed the first-aid kit and headed back to where she'd left him. His eyes were open. Those deep, inviting light eyes that seemed filled with a strength and a loneliness that drew her to him in spite of his warnings.

Deliberately, she took a step out of the sunlight and into the shadowed part of the living room and the powerful presence of a wounded vampire. His eyes narrowed on her as she walked closer to him.

"I can't decide if you're foolish or brave,"

he said at last when she stopped alongside the table.

"A bit of both"

"You're taking quite a chance, Bella."

She held up the kit before setting it onto the table.

"You're hurt. I can help."

"Why would you want to?"

Good question. Her fear was still rattling inside, twisting her stomach into tight knots. But here she stood, alone with a vampire.

"Because I've been hurt"

His gaze narrowed.

"You should get the hell away from me."

"Yeah, you said that already."

Quicker than she could see, he shot out one hand, grabbed her arm and curled his fingers into her skin. The move was so startling, she jerked back despite her best intentions. He saw it and released her.

"You're afraid. I can smell it on you."

One corner of his mouth lifted and fell in a blink.

"To a vampire, that scent is compelling."

Her arm tingled where he'd grabbed her. His eyes caught and held her and while she watched, the startling icy blue orbs melt into the whites until all she could see was her reflection shining back at her from the depths of twin black pools.

"You're a tempting package, Bella."

His gaze swept up and down her body with the intimacy of a touch.

"I've been told that before"

"Don't mistake me for some wounded hero. I'm a monster."

"I've been told that one before as well"

Bella looked at him and shook her head.

"You might be a vampire, but you're not a monster. Trust me on this. I've seen a real monster. Up close and personal. You're nothing like him."

James had scared her deeply. Even though Damon was wounded and logically she knew she'd be in danger once he healed, her full being told her she didn't need to be afraid. His gaze narrowed on her but even as wanted to, he couldn't say anything to dispute her. Pleased with his silence, Bella opened the first-aid kit.

"How?"

"What?"

"How did you die?"

She picked up the tube of antiseptic lotion and unscrewed the lid.

"Doesn't matter."

He shook his head and glanced around the room.

"Okay. How'd you become a vampire?"

He glanced at her.

"Same question"

"Sorry."

"You're not reacting the way I would have expected you to."

He looked at her and while he watched her, his eyes softened, becoming again the dark brown they'd been when she first found him.

"More screaming, fewer questions?"

"Frankly, yeah."

"Well, here's another one for you, what are you really doing here?"

"I came here to die"

He said simply because even if nothing else in his life was simple, this was. Bella wanted to ask why but she didn't. Instead she picked up one of his hands and tenderly smoothed some of the lotion onto the reddened, already healing skin. Apparently, he didn't need her help. As if reading her mind, he said,

"We heal fast."

She put the lotion away and closed the kit with a snap. The doorbell rang making them both jump. Damon snapped a look toward the sound.

"Who knows you're here?"

Bella asked in a whisper. Damon shrugged

"No one"

"Well only my parents know I'm here and trust me, they wouldn't show up"

Damon closed his eyes and took a whiff.

"Whoever it is, they're human. And they can't know I'm here."

"Yeah. I figured that out on my own."

Bella deadpanned quietly. Biting her lip again and quickly running her tongue over it. Remembering she used to be somewhat stronger than a pathetic little girl followign blindly orders from a supernatural species she stood up.

"Behind you is a den with thick shudders"

She told Damon over her shoulder as she stood up, took a deep breath and walked around to the front door to see who it was.

All she felt was a breath of air as Damon moved faster than a Cullen to hide in the den Phil used with his pals for a beer after the game.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Damon woke up in the dark. Nothing new there, he was used to sleeping all day and partying all night. For a second though he couldn't figure out why he was awake or where he was. He sensed that it was still daylight because his body hadn't healed itself yet.

His burns were mostly healed, but his hands still tingled with the reminder of the close call he'd had. Hell. He hadn't been caught in daylight since a year and a half ago when he had been bitten by a werewolf and instead of withering away and losing his mind like Rose, he'd chosen to take off his ring and stand under the direct sunlight.

Stefan had stopped him then. Bella had stopped him now. A small part of him, that sounded pathetically like Giuseppe wondered if he'd be successful the third time.

When the cell phone in his pocket rang again, he realized what had pulled him out of sleep. Grabbing the damn thing, he checked caller ID, groaned loudly and coughed to get his poker voice on.

"What is it, Elena?"

"Damon where are you?"

The pouty voice reached him. Elena Gilbert, Petrova doppelganger number 3 as far as they knew had a bumpy ride recently. After she'd been turned against her will (although a persistent little voice inside him told him that was a lie) she had become sired to him for some weird reason that made little sense if you thought about it. She had finally chosen him over her previous boyfriend, her own brother no less, but when he broke the sire bond she chose Stefan.

Like Katherine and earlier Tatia had done once upon a time, Elena was a master player of the game called 'screw two brothers and let them fight it out'. It was strange but his close call with his maker, Damon Salvatore had woken up from a deep mental sleep. He could now see clearly just how alike Elena and Katherine were and for once he chose to listen to one of his inside voices that told him to stay away from any doppelgangers.

At least for a week.

"None of your business, how is my brother treating you?"

Elena was quiet. Damon knew the trick because he had used it many a times. If you were quiet enough then the caller could pick sounds in the line and track you down. Kind of a vampire GPS. So he began tapping his feet as if he was tap dancing. He danced his way to a dark burgundy wall that had photos of a man in a baseball jersey in a field with other men. Next to the pictures was a white, brand new baseball with signatures from players. A note was propped next to it.

'Bella, give it to Charlie. Maybe it will soften him a bit. Love , Phil'

To add to the noise, Damon picked the ball and began tossing it hand to hand in a different rhythm of the one he tapped. The combo worked because soon enough Elena groaned

"I need you back here Damon. I miss you"

She trailed. Tightening a fist around the signed baseball Damon grounded his teeth.

"You've got plenty of people there Elena. You get to be friends with your ancestor"

Damon said in what once would be a sing song voice but now came harsher.

"My ancestor is missing you too"

Elena said tightly. Damon threw the ball to the wall biting back a groan when the signed baseball bounced back and landed in his forehead. So that's why Elena was truly calling. She was jealous over Katherine who had been tricked by her into turning back to human.

"I'm kind of busy here. Is that all you wanted?

Damon asked dismissively knowing fully well he hadn't reacted to Katherine missing him and that it'd burn inside Elena. The thought of her being in Stefan's bed but thinking about him was entirely pleasing.

Without waiting for a reply Damon hung up the phone and put the baseball back where he found it dismissing Elena and the phone call completely. Who was this Phil guy? A boyfriend? Is that why he wanted to get in her father's good graces?

Then again that didn't add up. Not with what she'd told him and what he'd observed even in his half dead haze.

Walking to the pale yellow door that contracted harmonically from the rest of the room Damon opened it slightly and peeped out. He could barely see the large living room separated by the kitchen by a long bar and there was Bella with the long hair pinned up messily, scrubbing down the counters. There was a frown set in her eyebrows and her lips would move slightly as she sang to the radio while she cleaned. The bright yellow gloves on her hands gave her a homely look.

She'd surprised him. She wasn't on vervain but couldn't be compelled and that was a challenge in itself. She intrigued him. And he wanted her. Wanted the taste of her in his mouth and the feel of his body inside hers. Everything in him itched to step through the sunlight if he had to, toss her onto that damned leather sofa and have her. Instincts he'd pushed aside ever since he agreed to feed from bags when mystic falls became too suspicious and then held onto to please Elena rose to the surface and shook him to the bone. Bella Swan had thrown him. Hard.

The pain in her eyes as she scolded him about his suicide told him that either someone she loved that done this same act or that she'd thought about it herself.

The sparkling scar in her wrist told him she had actually met a breed of his kind before and lived to tell the tale.

The lack of self preservation told him that she had spent too much time near some kind of supernatural before. Long enough that she took the danger of it for granted.

The airport tags on her bags told him she'd been in Italy right before coming here. That coincided with the mark she had and last but not least

The ring on her right thumb told him she had found his ring outside. Maybe she didn't put it together or maybe he freaked her out too much earlier but she held his 'get out to sun free' card.

All that should have him killing her and stealing his ring back before he tossed her body to a bad part of town. Why did that thought hurt him harder than a stake in the heart then?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Bella had a vampire stashed in the den, but that didn't keep her from opening the house as she'd planned. After being greeted back to town by one of her mom's many friends, she walked to the supermarket, stocked up in groceries, made a phone call to both her parents to let them know she's home and safe (she almost broke in a fit of giggles then) and busied herself cleaning and putting around candles she loved to light at night while curling with a good book.

The cranberry and pine-scented candles went hand in hand and later mouth with chocolate cookies that she made and put in the living room table. Supposedly they were to be eaten tonight. In reality she dipped into them every few minutes.

She wondered if she should save some for her unexpected guest but Edward threw up one single bite of pizza she made him eat. then again Damon had drank a whole bottle of Glendif- however that scotch was called and now seemed to be in a hangover induced sleep. Can vampires, albeit different from the Cullens, get hangovers?

Truth was, keeping her hands busy allowed her mind to roam free. Free to think about Edward and how easy it was to think his name when only a few hours ago the single word felt like a vortex in her heart. Free to think about her Damon and the the power in his eyes. About what it felt like when he'd touched her.

And he's not your Damon, she told herself firmly. Shaking her head she decided to turn on the radio to muffle her overactive brain. It worked. for a millisecond. Then her thoughts turned on how her insides jangled when she thought about him.

"Focus Bella"

She growled to herself and scrubbed the marble top counters harder. The doorbell rang. She jolted out of her thoughts and tossing the wet plastic yellow gloves in the sink she hurried across the room. She peered through the glass in the upper half of the door and spotted a horde of playmates. Opening the door, she was slapped by a hot wave of air that screamed 'home'. Squinting, she half hid behind the door and asked,

"Yes?"

"Delivery for Damon Salvatore"

The first one that could give Rosalie a run for her money said in a southern accent.

"I'm sorry?"

Bella rasped. Why were... then it dawned on her. Damon was expecting a package. Edward's voice in a memory told her dismissively about human drinkers and bile rose to her throat. Wordlessly and with no clue as to why she felt cheated Bella pointed to the den and watched as the fifteen, half naked girls walked mechanically inside and to the indicated room reminding her of puppets.

Her mind played a tape for her with the girls and Damon first in an orgy and then in a feeding frenzy. One night she stayed over at the Cullens Emmett had thought it would be a great idea if they watched a documentary about bears attacking and killing their victims. She hadn't been able to sleep well for a week after that and Charlie had forbid the sleepovers.

After breathing heavily for a few minutes Bella decided that Renée was right. Fleeing is the better option sometimes. Grabbing her bag and a bicycle from the garage she went for a drive.

If she had looked back for a single second she'd see Damon watching her from the closed shutters of the den.

She returned hours later just as the sun was setting. In the cute girly white basket on the bike sat a few flower bouquets and a cloth bag filled with books from the library. Parking the bike by the white picket fence Renée had put on because she always wanted one; she grabbed her purchases and entered the house.

Damon grabbed her at the throat. She yelped, dropped everything and he let her go instantly. Staggering back, Bella gulped in some air and forced her heart out of her throat and back into her chest where it belonged. She flipped her hair back out of her eyes and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Announce yourself. I didn't know who the hell might have discovered this house"

He muttered, moving to the living room. With a surge of satisfaction Bella noted his still not healed skin. Unless the mass consumption of phoenix youth didn't heal him or the girls left alive her house. By the way...

"I'm not going to announce myself in my own house"

Bella bit and knelt to pick up her bags feeling the strength of his grip imprinted on her flesh as her hair teased her throat.

"Sorry."

He paced to the far wall, spun around and looked at her. He kept a safe distance from her now, as if to convince one or both of them that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Enjoyed your meal?"

She asked without looking up at him. Damon felt a smirk build on his face but schooled his expression as soon as he felt her about to look up

"What meal?"

Bella did look up to glare at him making him feel like a scolded child.

"The girls are alive. I don't need to kill if I don't feel like it"

He said conversionally picking up a new bottle of his favorite scotch. Glenfiddich wasn't well known to most people but Bella had a whole case in her house even though he smelled zero alcohol in her scent. Even though he had wanted to drink from the coeds before he had found himself unable to. Sure he bit them but the blood tasted so foul he had to wonder just where had those girls been. So he pulled a Stefan

"I've got connections at a blood bank."

"Wow. 'Blood bank' sort of takes on a whole new meaning for me now."

Bella muttered and he chuckled

"Trust me; I don't like it any more. Blood is much better when it's from the source and I've lived on the bottled for far too long already"

Bella was about to ask if he tried the animal diet but then realized just how calmly they discussed about the consumption of human blood and closed her mouth. Damon came around the table, laid both hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I could ignore the package in the den and kill you right now. It's not safe"

Holding his light eyes Bella gave a deliberate yawn.

"If you're going to stay in here we need to establish some rules. 1. Never. Ever. Tell me how to live my life. 2, eat in the garage. Blood makes me queasy"

Damon blinked. He did not expect that.

"How to steaks sound for dinner?"

She asked stressing the word 'steak' as she moved to the kitchen to begin cooking. Damon smiled at her back.

This was going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You have a microwave?"

Damon asked trailing past the bar to the kitchen. Bella replied without turning around to face him

"Of course, why?"

He stared at her neck.

"I prefer my blood hot."

Bella swallowed hard barely holding in a flinch. It's different knowing something and actually seeing it. Blinking rapidly she wiped her wet hands and handed him a coffee mug.

Damon smirked at the stamp. It depicted a black stallion with the words 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy' printed under it. Bella blushed and smiled self consciously

"My mom has a collection of shot glasses and weird mugs"

She explained and watched with morbid fascination as Damon emptied the blood bag in the mug and stuck it to the microwave.

"I've heard about microwave dinners and dinners in a cup before but..."

She trailed shaking her head. Damon threw his head back and began laughing. Truly laughing the laughter that you feel will give you abs if you keep it up. The timer beeped and he took the warm blood. It tasted like cardboard. Dead and warmed blood was always disgusting.

"Where is your mother?"

He asked taking a seat on one of the bar stools watching her as she made a green salad that she stuck in the humming fridge and then walked to the living room and started a fire on which she put two steaks.

"Florida, with her new husband"

"And you live by yourself?"

He didn't know why he cared.

"Actually no. I moved in Washington state with my dad"

"Couldn't put any more distance between you two?"

Damon deadpanned refusing to think how the same question could be made about him and Stefan. Bella shook her head as if reading his mind.

"I love my mom but she can't be tied down. She needed time with her husband so I chose to spend time with my dad"

"You're lying"

Damon said perceptively. He saw a small frown before she could school her expression

"I can't lie. I get all flushed up and all the blood from my body resides on my face. I look like a traffic light!"

Damon let a chuckle allowing her to not answer him. Once dinner was made she set two plates in the small table in the kitchen and looked at him expectantly.

"I don't like human food"

"Not my problem. I don't like feeling like an animal in the zoo while I eat so... take a seat. I made yours rare"

Damon sat down across from her and took a bite from a steak that barely held the blood inside it. Just how he liked it

"He made a real number on you, didn't he?"

He muttered thinking she wouldn't hear him. But she did

"Just like she made a real number on you"

She replied. Damon's head snapped up so fast that the bite in his throat got a bruise.

"My parents divorced when I was two and my dad still hasn't gotten over her. He looks as empty as you do"

'as empty as I look' she left unsaid holding the melted icy pools he called eyes for a moment and turned to her much better cooked meal. They both were eating quietly for a while.

"Have you ever fallen so deeply in love that you didn't care what the outcome would be?"

"Knowing I was alienating everyone in my need to be with him?"

"Hearing whispers from everyone that had an opinion about it but never caring"

"Wearing blinders and being deeply selfish?"

"Losing everything"

"Realizing too late what you sacrificed"

"Being unable to fix it because your own brother chose to believe his own version"

"Feeling guilty over it ever since"

"And then, a century and a half later you do the same thing all over again"

the pain in Damon's voice was palpable, raw, honest. Bella said nothing letting him let it all out surprised that he'd trust her, a stranger, with his story.

Damon shifted his gaze to hers and held it, trapping her in the story with him. Using words to paint images as vivid as his memories.

He spoke to her about the first love of his life. Her name was Katherine Pierce and she was a vampire. She taught him how to be one even though he was human still and he fell for her hard. What he didn't know what that she had a far more innocent act with his brother at the same time. When their town leaders began a vampire hunt and caught her the two brothers tried to get her away.

"Our father shot us both. What no one knew was that Katherine had fed us her blood before she was taken. She was planning on changing us both and being with us. Both"

Damon and his brother made a pact to let the 24 hours of transitioning go by and die. Stefan was a daddy's boy and went back home to make peace with the man before they died.

"Our emotions get highlighted when we change or begin the transition and when Father"

Damon spat the word

"Told him we were better off dead, Stefan snapped. He killed him and fed. Then he shut off his humanity and brought me one of our servants to feed. I did."

That was the last time the two brothers were brothers first and vampires later. Even though they had worked on their brotherhood, every time the two would make progress something happened that pushed them apart.

"Stefan became a ripper"

He would kill left and write and make a spectacle of their killings mercilessly

"Then Stefan became a saint"

His brother found animal diet and preached on how much better it was.

"I killed a lot caring about today and only about myself"

Damon acted like a hormonal teenage boy as his brother became even nicer leading to their complete transforming to strangers.

"And then it was Elena. She's Katherine's doppelganger and Stefan found her first. I waited not patiently enough until it was time to find a way to release Katherine from the tomb the founders put them and when I met Elena and how happy Stefan was I wanted to hurt him and ruin it for them"

He began flirting with his brother's girl, pulling all stops to ruin their relationship. He even compelled one of Elena's best friends to fall for him and he used her as snack bar drinking from her.

"And I succeeded. I got under Elena's skin and it felt good... It was a good way to pass the time Until I could get Katherine"

Only Katherine wasn't in the tomb as she was supposed to be. She tricked them

"And I hit my lowest point. Stefan was happy with his Elena and I was a wreck. So I tried harder to steal her as he stole Katherine from me. He wasn't supposed to die with me and become a vampire. It was supposed to be Katherine and me"

And that was it. Damon put more and more of himself between the happy couple to the point he began falling for Elena and Elena began falling for him.

"It was a mess. A mess that got messier when trouble knocked our door and Elena became a vampire. But now she made a choice"

She chose Damon. And once they slept together they both realized who she truly picked

"We made a pact that whoever Elena didn't choose, would leave Mystic Falls"

Bella bit her lip

"Your brother and you never left toddlerhood, did you?"

At Damon's raised eyebrow she explained

"You were born almost 150 years ago and yet the two still fight over the same toy. Neither truly wants it but neither wants the other to have it"

She shrugged one shoulder hitting it on the head. But the emotion well in Damon had lidded again.

"What's your sob story? He got bored of being with a human?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He verbally attacked her and the two locked eyes

"Actually yes"

Holding his eyes she shared her own story. How from shy, loner, quiet fighter and loyal she became a beard to someone's humanity.

"I let him walk all over me"

Even though his gifts didn't work on her she let him use her fears and hopes and aspirations against her until she was molded to what he thought she should be

"I always mocked women when they molded themselves according to what their boyfriends wanted of them"

She said with an ironic frown.

"Until danger came"

And the old Bella woke up inside her. She chose to meet James and like the saying goes, she got too close to a vampire and got bitten.

"They saved me but I will always carry the mark"

That was the time she truly submitted to him

"When Edward left me, it destroyed me. It took me months to go back to being who I once was"

"And yet you opened your house to me"

He pointed out

"I didn't know what you are and besides it wouldn't make a difference. Last time I checked vampires don't need permission"

"Actually we do"

"Damn"

Bella shrugged and took the last bite of her salad. Damon took a long sip of his blood and shook his head amused

"Anything else I should know?"

"You're the kind of person vampires live for. Most of us are just killers. All we want is to feed and destroy. We leave a trail of misery behind and think nothing more of it once we've moved on. It was blind, stupid luck for you that I was trying to die Otherwise—"

He paused for the last sip of his lukewarm blood and forced it down

"—let's just say you'd make a damn good snack, Bella."

Her eyes narrowed as James' voice rang through her head. He had said the same thing when his coven interrupted the Cullens' ball game.

She'd escaped. That was what she clung to. What she had to keep uppermost in her mind. She'd finally found a way to stand in the light. And she wouldn't go back into the darkness.

"At least I'm done with my demons. Are you?"

Slowly she stood up, picked up their plates and deposited them in the sink. Picking the discarded bag from the library and walked to the winding staircase and spoke without turning back.

"If you plan to be gone by morning, I have sneaking suspicion you'll need this"

Slipping the ring she had found earlier from her thumb she put in on a sea shell shaped bowl on the small table by the stairs and walked up the stairs to her room and then the balcony where she fell in an unceremonious heap of limbs on the dirty balcony floor.

Why had she opened up to him? Why did she even care? How had Damon Salvatore had become so important to her in such a short amount of time? Just how pathetic could she be?

Damon sat dumbfounded at the chair holding the empty mug.

"Well... that went well"

He snarked to himself. He was angry and upset with himself for opening up to a stranger. No, that wasn't it. He was annoyed that he had been weak. No, that wasn't it either. God what was wrong with him? She had helped him, quite selflessly, at a time that he wanted to die and that's how he re-paid her? By hurting her?

Just because she nailed exactly on his feelings about his brother and the annoying square his pretty simple love life had been?

The organ that had once been Damon's heart twisted in regret. Maybe he should have never have turned his emotions back on. With a tired sigh he stood up and reached for his ring.

"Fuck this all"

just as he left the house he reached inside him for a little switch and pulled it off. Smirking coldly he decided to cruise the large city.

"I'm back"

As he walked away from the sleeping lane the house stood on he felt a tiny sensation of something lurking there. He shrugged it off and blurred away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Damon went to a bar. Ordering a variety of whiskey to try and find one he liked enough it wasn't long before he found himself engrossed to what used to be his normal party mode.

Dance with as many girls as possible.

Get said girls drunk enough to muddle their minds.

Dance with them some more.

Compel them to shut up.

Dance close and sensually so he can bite down and drink.

Compel them afterwards to go clean up and forget it ever happened.

Drink at the bar and be chased by the image of a certain brunette, brown eyed, lethal vampire at the bottom of his glass.

Go for a do over.

Dance with as many girls as possible.

Get said girls drunk enough to muddle their minds.

Dance with them some more.

Compel them to shut up.

Dance close and sensually so he can bite down and drink.

Compel them afterwards to go clean up and forget it ever happened.

Drink at the bar and be chased by the image of a certain brunette, brown eyed, lethal doppelganger at the bottom of his glass.

Go for a do over.

Dance with as many girls as possible.

Get said girls drunk enough to muddle their minds.

Dance with them some more.

Compel them to shut up.

Dance close and sensually so he can bite down and drink.

Compel them afterwards to go clean up and forget it ever happened.

Drink at the bar and be chased by the image of a certain brunette, brown eyed, innocent girl looking at him with cold yet compassionate eyes at the bottom of his glass.

Damon groaned and changed bars. Not that it helped. Almost twelve hours and six bars later Damon woke up with a wicked hangover, or he would have the hangover if he could still get them, in a bloody tangle of girls in a huge bed that definitely wasn't his own.

All of them were softly tanned brunettes. Bella's image came to his mind and he wanted to growl at himself for giving a damn about what happened to her.

So Damon did what Damon does best. Go for a drink.

The denim clad person leaned against a tall tree. Their eyes widened slightly as they took in the simple structure of a house that stank of vampire.

Not just any vampire, no. It was a scent they knew perfectly well, a scent that came with a suave and a name. Damon Salvatore, the vampire that hurt them. What's the best way to hurt Mr. No Feelings? Remind him that he does have them.

So here they were. In Arizona, that no plants in their right minds would set roots and no flowers would bloom. And yet the soil on this property was freshly raked and the grass bright green. A bunch of cacti were in their own small garden and someone had put huge sunglasses and a sombrero hat on one, smurf hat and dress on another... A mess of red poppies, white lilies and purple bougainvillea made the property look and feel welcoming.

The sign hanging on the white picket fence would serve as an excuse. The place was for rent.

Damon content in his own skin once again, walked leisurely through the big city enjoying the sunlight on his skin. It was nice now that he had his ring back on.

His feet led him to a park and through the park to a cafe/bar. Ordering a red label his eyes scanned the crowd checking his next meal. A peal of laughter demanded his immediate attention. At the park among the ten or so teenagers having fun setting up and painting a playground was a slim girl his eyes rested on.

"Look what the cat dragged in"

A dirty blond guy called out to her as she set a bike with a cute white basket down and walked to the group.

"har har"

She mocked them pushing the dark sunglasses to rest on the top of her head. The same guy walked to her and gave her big hug. Damon's hand fisted around the glass in his hand tight enough to crack it.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you missed me"

She laughed. When they saw them, the rest of the teens headed their way, the brushes and paint forgotten

"If it isn't Miss Hellfire"

A girl with straight blond hair called to her. He watched as Bella relaxed and hugged her friends.

"Did you miss us?"

A guy with darker hair asked her with a pout. Bella bit her bottom lip

"I'm sorry guys. I completely went MIA when I moved"

"Did you ditch the toyfriend yet?"

Blond guy asked her

"How?"

"We came to see you last year at the hospital. He sent us away"

"Sounds like Edward"

She frowned

"Well, you're here now!"

The blond girl swept it all under the rug and handed her a spray bottle of paint.

"Think you can do it without getting paint all over you?"

"No but where's the fun in doing it right?"

And just like that the teens went back to work. Crisis forgotten. Damon emptied his glass. So much for turning 'it' off

It wasn't how she let him say his life story. It wasn't that she'd saved his ass by dragging him out of the encroaching sunlight and gave him his ring without him asking for it. It was more. It was her.

By rights he should have been gone by now. Far away from her and what she made him feel. He was trying to move on, fuck! But he couldn't. Maybe he already had. So he ordered another and watched.

Bella had woken up feeling strangely alone. It wasn't the literal loneliness that comes from being alone in a place and it wasn't the emotional loneliness that stems from being estranged from the people that surround you. It wasn't the dark hole she had fallen off once already either. She knew what it was, but refused to acknowledge it.

Do a good deed and throw it away. Isn't that what they say?

Forcing herself out of her comfy queen bed Renée had given her when she and Phil bought a bigger bed right before their wedding she went for her morning routine. Since there was no cliffs around to jump from and jumpstart her brain, she chose the next best thing. Find her old friends, apologize and make amends. It didn't matter if they refused her, all it mattered was to reach to the old Bella. the one who remained in phoenix right after the van incident.

So she baked and cooked and cleared the landscaping. She called Renée who got out to do her own garden in Florida and they felt together like the good ole times. then she called Charlie and even though the two of them were bad at talking when near and their phone call was almost comical, it brought a calmness within her.

of course it didn't stop her subconscious from looking at the shadows for a black dressed vampire with captivating ice blue eyes.

There was a deep, undeniable connection between them, though neither could understand how it had started. Both knew it couldn't end well. She was human. He wasn't. She would eventually grow old and die and he would still look as he did today. She knew that, she was still mending her heart and mind over the broken relationship based on the same facts.

She had finally realized why Edward left her. it wasn't that he didn't love her, or that she was a distraction. it was the simple fact that they were different species.

So why did she spend so damned much time thinking about him? Was he a substitute painted by her brain because she couldn't have Edward? Would it be the same if she had stayed in forks instead of jumping to Renee's offer? Would she find one of the La Push shape shifters instead? Would she have gone for a normal, human, boy next door like mike?

Was he doing the same? Was he transferring his feelings for those two vampires to her? Was it all just a huge misunderstanding?

And why did that thought brought a crippling pain to both their chests?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The denim clad person walked out from the shadows as the bicycle crawled to a stop in front of the mailbox. A bubble of cold laughter rose from their throat. Makes sense Damon would sack up with a woman. The girl didn't seem to be anything in particular and she smelled to be human.

"It's a great place."

"Whoa!"

Bella shrieked loosing her balance completely slumping over the bicycle. Convincing her heart to reverse back down her throat into her chest and sucked in a gulp of air.

Standing in front of her, blocking the picket gate was a guy. A tall, cute enough guy, kind of tanned with a mop of brown hair and striking green eyes that seemed to rake all over her at once.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

The guy said with hints of blush appearing to his cheeks. Bella chuckled and shook her head.

"It's alright; I was lost in my head

The green eyes man felt a smile build on his own lips in response. He could see the outline of the girl's almond shaped eyes through the gradient brown to yellow glasses.

"Is there something I can help you with?

"Actually yes. I would like to see the house"

"The house?"

Bella repeated feeling like she needed to pass time. Even though her head told her to not be an idiot and show the guy the house, her gut told her a loud resounding 'no'. She supposed it was because she didn't truly want to rent it. The house was slightly upstate in a good neighborhood and large enough for a family. Sure the rent money would be a good boost in her college fun but the thought of someone living in the house she grew up in, wasn't pleasant.

"The sign says it's on sale. I'd like to see it"

The green eyes bore in hers.

"Actually the sign says it's for rent"

She corrected taking the guy in again. Looking at his large hands she saw what was giving her the bad feeling. On his right hand, in the ring finger was a large gold and blue ring. Unless she was mistaken, it was identical to the one she found in the sand near Damon the day before.

"But I'm afraid it's been rented already"

The man smirked

"Really?"

Bella nodded and dismounted the bike. Slipping the ring from his finger sounded like a hard idea. Breaking a run for the house sounded stupid. So she smiled pleasantly

"Really. I'm sorry, maybe you can find something else around here"

Stefan pursed his lips. Cute as she may be, he was here for a reason. At the sight of the cold line that formed on his lips, Bella found herself hoping Damon would stop by. Not that he had a reason to do that but anyway.

When he closed the distance between them, everything inside Bella tightened in expectation. A mental countdown began in her head

"Okay, enough already."

He grabbed her, spun her around and backed her into the fence. Slapping his hands onto the fence posts on either side of her, he effectively trapped her in place. That cold smile disappeared and his forest eyes went from innocent to deadly in a blink.

"I know he's here. Where?"

"He?"

Bella choked out the single word and fought for breath. The only 'he' around here that can walk at day with that ugly ring is Damon. She was so screwed...

The green eyes swirled with shadows, darkened, narrowed, filled with tiny veins. He parted his lips and fangs appeared.

Crap.

"No more games."

He leaned into her, pressing his body along hers, driving the small of her back backwards enough for one pointy fence post to dig into her skin.

"I know he's here. I can smell him all over this place."

Bella's mind frowned. Green-eyes can smell Damon? That thought was oddly comical as her mind sought refuge in a little cartoon green-eyes going her garden in all four sniffing the ground. A giggle escaped her lips.

Stefan tightened both fists on her arms. He dipped his head, scraped the tips of his fangs along her throat until she shuddered. Pain there, too. A burning sensation. Above and beyond the pain though, she felt the slow, steady dribble of blood down her neck that told her he'd broken the skin.

To prove it, he licked her throat, while she groaned and closed her eyes briefly against the horror of this moment.

Then he lifted his head and sighed. Losing to the ripper was always too easy for Stefan. a small part of saint Stefan inside him was screaming that he should have listened to Damon when his big brother took Rebekah and the two tried to get him used to human blood

"Sweet. You taste so sweet. And your fear gives your blood that little kick I enjoy so much. Makes me thirsty for more."

Taking one hand from her arm, he reached for her hair, stroking his fingertips through it. it was soft and silky. Would look good on his pillows if she lived through the night.

"Now, this is your last chance. Where is he? Tell me and I'll go. Don't tell me and I'll turn you. It's worse than killing you. Here. Now."

Turn her? Make her into a vampire? His kind of vampire? even though the "offer" would be gold six months ago and a small part of her shouted "yes" even now, she knew better.

A hot tear slid down her cheek and mingled with the blood pooling at her throat. it's scent made her dizzy. Their posture brought her a year back to the dance studio only 4 blocks away.

Stefan leaned back at his blood coated mouth curled upwards. The fangs, even redder, glistened.

"Stubborn, aren't you? I like that in a woman. Makes the chase more interesting. And, I was hoping you wouldn't tell me where to find Damon. Good for you. Loyal and all that. Works out nice for me. I'll have you now and when I'm finished…when you wake…you'll tell me where he is. And we'll end him together before we…celebrate."

"I don't think so."

He laughed, delighted.

"You think you can stop me?"

"Probably not. yet that never stopped me"

She snarked t herself and with trembling hands pulled the pepper spray from her crossbody floral purse to spray his eyes. it only pissed James off but he let her go. if only it worked so well with green-eyes too...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

She sprayed him, and used his momentary surprise to bolt from the room inside the fence and make a slipping, stumbling dash for the door. She got as far as the heavy oak door before he grabbed her hair and yanked her back. Pain exploded inside her head and battled with the fear that ripped her breath from her lungs.

"Stupid bitch. Did you really think pepper spray would do you any good?"

He gave her a furious shake, his burnt eyes healing themselves as they locked eyes. Blackish green met chocolate brown and Bella thought that maybe, just maybe it was a good thing she told she loved both her parents earlier on the phone.

"You'll pay for this"

His mouth attacked her throat again and Bella felt as if someone hit her with a knife there. The smell of rust and salt hit her harder and she sagged a little on him.

"Let her go."

Everything in Bella went calm and still. What was Edward doing here? Blinking rapidly she saw over the vampire's shoulder Edward. Her sparkly copper haired vampire was there in all his glory looking royally pissed off... but his eyes were all wrong... since when did Edward get blue eyes. She pouted and she swayed in green-eyes hold Edward faded away transforming into Damon.

She frowned. The pain still raged all over her. The terror closed her throat. The fury in Damon's eyes forced her to wake up a bit as green-eyes smirked coldly.

Keeping a tight grip on her hair, Stefan turned them around turning to face his brother with Bella in front of him like a shield. Like a carrot. Like a whip.

"Hello brother"

He sounded so young, Bella thought wildly. Young and excited and sinister and so deadly. Was this the same Stefan Damon told her about? His brother that fought with him over the two women? A vague image jolted in Bella's clogged mind. The two women in the brothers' love life were brunettes. Maybe she should dye her hair blond.

"You came here for me Stefan. Let her go"

"Why should I? You never let Elena go"

Stefan spat. Stefan pulled Bella even closer and keeping one eye on Damon lowered his head to lick at the blood still seeping from her neck.

"I think I'll have her. Once I'm finished with you, of course."

Damon looked into Bella's eyes and saw not only fear, but also a steady, dead resolution even though she wasn't calm. Damned if he wasn't proud of her. He could taste her terror staining the air, but instead of weeping and wailing, she was doing all she could to hold herself together. And judging by the reddened skin around Stefan's eyes, she'd done some damage, as well.

He had given up on pretense when he gotten jealous of her afternoon with friends and followed her home. He told himself it was because he wanted to get the few spare blood bags he had left there but he couldn't even lie to himself.

Once he got near the house though, only 2 blocks after her, he smelt her blood in the air. He ran faster than he knew vampires could run and he saw his brother corner her on the door. Blood seeping on her neck and staining Stefan's lips.

He'd felt a fury he hadn't experienced in a century or more. He loved his brother, he truly did but seeing them like that he understood something Stefan had urged him to see since day one of their stay in mystic falls. You don't mess with your brother's girl. He would gladly end his brother before Bella was hurt any further.

"This wasn't necessary, you could have called"

Damon said, walking slowly closer.

"Sure it was."

Michael backed up until his back was by the door dragging Bella with him.

"Do you know it's like to sleep with your girlfriend and have her moan your brother's name? Nothing would have happened if you hadn't come home"

Stefan shouted pulling harder on Bella's hair with word.

"I do know Stefan she did with me too. Why do you think I left?"

Damon pointed out as his eyes got all veiny in anger. Bella's eyes widened. They were arguing over their mutual girlfriends while hurting her? Their governess should have gotten fired!

"You're laying Damon"

Stefan said easily.

"Prove it"

One fist clenched at his side, Damon kept his gaze locked with Stefan's excluding Bella for the moment.

"If you want Elena, she's yours Stefan. Now if you don't know how to keep a woman satisfied I can give you pointers"

Damon smirked.

"Go to hell"

Stefan spat angry

"Been there. Wasn't impressed. Being near you is worse than hell"

When he was close enough, Damon moved in a blur of speed. Lifting his brother up in the air he tossed him straight to a bush of yellow flowers ruining them. Stefan made a move to get up and the two fought in a whirlwind looking like the Tasmanian devil ruining Bella's garden and fence.

The dizzy girl fumbled to unlock the heavy oak door and once she did, she reached for the orange and black basket ball Noah had left at her house last year. Putting two fingers in her mouth and leaning against the wall for support she gave Charlie's "I'm a cop and you're not" whistle.

Both vampire brothers stopped dead.

"When Noah and Mitch fight they do it at the park. Fight it out there and leave my garden alone"

She shouted and threw the ball at them. Amazingly it didn't go breaking the neighbor's car but it landed square in Damon's jealousy filled stomach.

"Who are Mitch and Noah?"

Stefan asked from underneath Damon who shrugged as Bella closed the door behind her and dropped bonelessly to the floor until her eyes focused again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Did we just get dismissed?"

Stefan asked agape from his place underneath Damon. How could a human girl put them in their place so easily? Damon's stomach fought with jealousy, pain, anger and concern as he nodded at his brother absentminded.

"I can see what you find in her"

Stefan fake joked trying to get a rise out Damon who ignored him once again.

"Shut it"

Damon snapped at his brother. Stefan tried to roll his eyes but something had snapped in him. All the fight was gone and the only thing he wanted now was a glass of milk.

"I'm sorry"

Stefan sighed and fell completely back

"Why are you here?"

Damon asked darkly.

"I got sick of our girlfriend"

"We don't have a girlfriend Stefan. I'm done"

Wordlessly Damon stood up and walked towards the house but before he could reach one of the open windows he turned back to look at his brother.

"You can stay around; just make up your mind"

Jumping inside the house his heart stopped watching Bella fallen to her knees right inside the front door.

Damon was beside her in a heartbeat, running his hands up and down her arms, tilting her head to one side to see the puncture marks on her neck. Her blood, thick and red, pooled on her skin. He ripped the sleeve of his shirt, folded up the material and held it to her neck.

"It's okay. He scared me, that's all"

She admitted. Leaning forward, she leaned her head against his chest. She blew out a long breath and took another before speaking again.

"How did you figure it out?"

"It's not my first tango"

She breathed with a dark chuckle.

"I'm not used to him being the bad guy and me the good one"

Damon sighed

"Did he leave?"

Bella asked quietly, fearful of the answer. Damon shook his head

"Good. You shouldn't ruin your relationship with your brother for me or for any other woman"

Damon didn't reply as he checked her wound, satisfied that the bleeding had stopped, then wrapped his arms around her and held on, needing and offering comfort. She sighed against him and he leaned back, against the door, drawing her with him until she was curled into his side.

She tipped her head back and he looked down into those dark eyes that haunted his sleep, tormented his dreams, made him wish for things he shouldn't have.

"Do you mind if I stay for a while?"

He asked fearing the answer. Bella nodded

"Of course you can. After all the house is for rental"

He smoothed her hair back from her face.

"You should have said 'no'"

"You do know that I'm quite able to make my own decisions? Usually they are the exact opposite of what everyone tells me to"

She said with a smile. She caught his hand and he felt her warmth slide through him like a blessing. The feel of her in his arms was so right and so wrong all at once. Hunger reared up inside him. Desire.

She reached up, cupped his cheek with her palm and steered his face down to hers. His mouth closed over hers and the demon within the man howled in pleasure.

The taste of her was more than Damon had expected and far more than he deserved.

He wasn't gentle. Wasn't slow or kind or thoughtful. He surrendered to his need and she responded in kind. She didn't pull back, suddenly thinking better of the whole thing. Instead, she strained against him.

Her heartbeat thundered and her hands grabbed at him, his hair, his back, fingers curling into his shoulders as she held onto him and gave him everything she had. He was drowning in her. Feelings he'd buried rose up within him. All for her. All for the woman who looked at him as if he were a man. Those deep blue eyes tore at him, making him more and less than he was.

And Damon needed her beyond anything he'd ever known. He blessed whatever Fates had sent him here, to the place where he'd died—to allow him to feel as if he lived again. Later, he knew, even as his body raged, there would be a price to pay. He would have to leave her and these exquisite feelings behind. To go back to the shadows and leave her in the light. But for now, this moment, she was his.

His mouth on hers, his cold hands sweeping up under her shirt to stroke her skin, sending shivers through her body, filling all of the empty, frightened corners inside her. She tasted his need and fed it with her own. His tongue plunged into her mouth and tangled with hers.

Bella arched into him, groaning tightly from the back of her throat. There was so much. So much more than she'd ever experienced. So much more to still feel. To still enjoy.

He made quick work of her clothing and in only moments, she was lying on the rug naked. The rays of the sun bathed them in soft yellow light but the world could have disappeared and neither would have noticed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The taste of her still filled him two days later and the cravings for her hadn't eased. Damon thought of her during the long hours he spent with his brother at the high school playing basketball and talking.

Hearing Stefan laugh he looked at him

"What?"

Stefan laughed harder

"You're in love and you don't even know it"

With a growl Damon jumped on his brother and the two began a kind of mock fight rolling around like baby bears.

"I want to see Elena's face when you ask her to introduce to a new witch to make more daylight rings"

Stefan laughed when the two relaxed under the blazing sun again

"Why?"

"You won't give her a ring after you change her?"

Damon glowered at Stefan letting his traitorous mind show her in all the full vampire glory she could have.

Bella. Even her name brought a glow of something warm into the darkness he carried with him always. They made love often, as if each of them had realized that their time together was nearly done. As if they both wanted to savor whatever pleasures they could in the time they had left.

It was as if they were cut off from the rest of the world, something he enjoyed greatly.

Suddenly he grinned. Beside him Stefan chuckled in agreement

"Green looks good on her"

Stefan goaded his big brother as the two stood right outside the open cafe where Bella was sitting on a bar stool watching three teenagers on a platform perform a few songs

"Look elsewhere if you want to keep your eyes little brother"

Damon scowled causing his brother to laugh loudly. Bella's eyes met theirs and she smiled raising one eyebrow.

"She beckons"

Stefan said again enjoying the seeing his normally cool as a cucumber brother being all stiff yet mushy.

"You sing?"

Stefan asked Bella sitting on the stool closest to her seeing her lips mouth the lyrics the blond girl on the platform sang

"Only in the shower"

"We tried for years to get her on stage with us, but she never budged"

The brunette guy with the guitar said making Bella scowl at him.

"I'm your biggest fan Mitch, don't make me regret it"

She hinted and leaned against Damon's shoulder when the latter sat next to her. Catching the blond guy's eyes Stefan smiled. It was apparent to everyone that the closeness was not intentional

"Stubborn women are a curse on all mankind."

Stefan remarked and the blond girl behind the mic smiled at him

"Ain't that the truth?"

"I'm Mitch. This is my brother Noah and his sister Nikki"

The brunette guy introduced them.

"I'm Stefan and the guy worshipping your friend is my brother Damon"

As everyone nodded Stefan smiled again. Maybe Damon had found something good in the desert.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Bella wrapped her arms around Damon and held on tightly. Night had fallen and the small white tinkling lights all around the back part of the cafe were lit making the starry night even brighter.

A pair of lips closed down on her throat in a kiss as they swayed while everyone else was jumping up and down at the makeshift club.

His hands swept up, under her shirt, across her skin, lighting up every cell as if she'd been electrified. She pulled her mouth from his, stared up into his eyes and smiled softly.

Trust her to fall for yet another vampire so soon after she healed over the previous one.

Trust him to fall for yet another human so soon after wanting to die over the previous human turned vampire didn't want him.

"Think they'll miss us?"

Damon asked with a charming smile. Bella didn't reply as she waved to the trio at the platform singing a Shrek version of 'Thank you' as she took Damon's hand in her own and the two walked away from the loud music.

They took the long way returning to her house, walking slowly with Damon occasionally dipping for a kiss. If they'd asked Stefan who overlooked them like a nanny would in the old times, they looked awfully human and in love.

Walking on a somewhat empty yet not too empty street Damon smiled and the tips of his fangs seemed to wink in the street lights. With no effort he lifted her up to sit on a bench

"Wait for me"

He whispered before he blurred too fast for her to see him and laid in the middle of the road just as a convertible car sped his way. Bella gasped and almost shot up like an arrow when the convertible barely had time to swerve before hitting Damon. When the driver jumped out of the car and rushed to him Damon jumped upright and bit down hard.

Normally Bella would scream and run the opposite way but there was something deeply erotic and choreographic in the way Damon used the man's humanity against him and had him as dinner.

When Damon was sated he set the car on fire and pushed it out of the way. A perfect example of a car crushes where the driver swerves off the road and hits the light pole. Taking his time the vampire went to Bella who stood up and kissed him deeply.

"Not freaked out then I take it?"

Damon's voice was hoarse and Bella shook her head. She'd examine her reactions later, now she needed him. Picking her up Damon smirked and pushed her harder to the bench enjoying her gasp. In the distance, Stefan put both hands over his ears and eyes and hummed to himself for a distraction.

The sun was close to rising when the two were sated and resumed their walk to Bella's house. Bella's nerves were frazzled. Mainly because she felt happiness stir inside her. However that happiness turned to despair the moment she would look at the calendar hanging on the fridge door. She had only a few days before she had to go back to real life.

Damon was on edge. He too had seen the date marked in red marker and felt as if he was existing on borrowed time. Logically they should be trying to pull back from each other. Start the separation that was looming closer with every tick of the clock.

But neither could. Neither would.

"I'm gonna go tell Stefan he can open his ears and eyes now"

Damon told a half asleep Bella softly as she unlocked the front door and went inside.

"Okay"

Bella murmured as she yawned and slipped inside the safety of her house. Before she could toss her shoes off there was a knock on the door. Surprised she just stared at the closed door for a moment. Damon had just left but even if he'd be back so soon, he wouldn't knock on the door.

Her hands shook so she clasped them together as she neared the front door. Through the small peeping hole she saw a girl around her age but nothing else. The porch light was turned off so she flipped it on and opened the door just enough to frame her but not enough for someone to come in.

"Can I help you?"

Bella asked putting one leg behind the door so she could shut it at any moment. The girl on the other side was obviously tired as she was hunched with long straight dark hair. She gave her a tired smile and Bella noticed small lines of strain etched into the corners of those dark eyes.

"I got a flat tire and I have no idea how to change it. Do you have any idea where I can get a mechanic to change it for me?"

Bella took a deep breath and released it with a smile.

"I can give you my mechanic's number but the shop probably won't be open for a few more hours"

The girl on the porch sighed tilting her head to the side. The image felt familiar to Bella as did the girl herself but she pushed it away. She had seen so many people lately that everyone seemed familiar.

"Just my luck then"

Bella's lips formed an involuntary smile as she spotted Damon appearing on the street a few houses away. Following her gaze, the girl on the porch said,

"Ah, this must be your husband. Maybe he can help me."

The satisfied smirk on the girl's face felt like a shock to Bella who did the classic Bella thing. She stepped out of the house for a minute to call out to Damon instead of backing inside where the girl had no access.

The girl grabbed her by the throat.

"Hello Damon"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Her air was cut off as the vampire chick held her in a tight grip, dragging her up until she was balanced precariously on the tips of her toes.

Bella was cursing herself and her stupidity. When was she going to learn?

"I will snap her neck,"

The vampire called out in a strong voice.

"You know I will, Damon. How dare you play house with a pitiful human?"

So that was the ex. Damon approached the house with slow, measured steps. Fury stamped on his face and the steely determination glinting in his icy eyes.

"Let her go, Elena,"

"No."

Elena said glancing at her captive. Damon barely resisted the urge to scream. Who else was going to come knocking on Bella's door and threaten to kill her because of him?

"You know what? You can kill her. I've grown bored by the human"

He sneered in an almost perfect imitation of his usual sardonic tone. Bella threw him a dirty look trying to think of a way she could get this Elena girl to let go of her. She was starting to see tiny black spots in her vision.

"Alright"

Elena said flippantly. Damon's heart fell to his stomach as Elena's fingers squeezed more around Bella's throat. Bella kicked frantically.

Elena growled in sudden pain as Bella's toes made contact with her underarm and tossed the human girl backwards where Bella collided with the heavy door. Her entire vision blackened as the door was pushed open even further and her head came crushing to something harder than the door. She felt arms tightening around her from behind.

"Back off!"

A melodic voice said

"Who the hell is this guy?"

Elena retorted her eyes taking the bronze haired good looking guy. Damon's eyes were glued to the arms around his Bella.

"Edward?"

Bella gasped going limbless for a moment. What the hell was going on? Since when did the Phoenix house turn into vampire central?

As she was trying to come to terms with had just transpired Edward hugged her tighter making her ribs grind in protest. Elena was leaning against the porch railing almost salivating over the fresh meat. It would be a good idea to keep Damon and Stefan on their toes for a bit more now that the whole doe eyes thing didn't work anymore.

"I missed you love. I'm here to take you home"

Edward said in a superior tone that brought Bella's mind to a halt. He missed her? He was the one that left her! Let's not forget the ridiculous "you're human. You'll forget. I'll find new distractions" lines he fed her as well.

"Let me go"

She shouted and squirmed in his grasp, scraping at his hands with her nails, ignoring the knowledge that unlike Stefan and Elena, Edward couldn't be hurt or bothered by her attempts.

Scenting him now, Damon found only a sickly sweet smell. The man's eyes were an interesting shade of dark black framed only by a ring of gold. Edward was also looking straight at Damon. He couldn't read either of their minds. He felt at a complete disadvantage

"Shut up!"

Edward shouted, pulling Bella closer to him. A series of popping sounds alerted everyone to Bella's ribs breaking. The only human in the property gasped at the sudden pain. Even Elena winced a little.

"You back the hell off, both of you! She's mine and she's gonna stay mine"

Edward growled. Bella's eyes widened as her eyes met Damon's. She shook her head slightly fearing for his safety if he came close to Edward. All of the smugness Elena felt evaporated as Bella turned slightly blue

"Why don't you keep her and I'll keep him? Win win"

She proposed drawing Edward's eyes on her. Damon glared at his ex with all his might

"Elena, shut up"

In a blink, Damon moved so quickly, he was nothing more than a blur of motion. He reached the porch, and made a move to snatch Bella free of Edward's grasp. Just as he grabbed her Edward snarled surprised and wrapping a fist around Bella's arm he pulled her back. Bella's left arm broke with a loud snap and Edward pushed her to the porch steps thinking it would protect her from the black haired madman.

Bella fell like a rag doll, passing in front of the still lounging Elena and tumbled down the six steps. There was a deafening crack as her head was tilted in an unnatural way.

"Bella?"

With a scream Edward charged again at the same time that Damon's fist smashed into Edward's jaw sending him sprawling backward into the wall. Elena tossed a strand of hair backwards watching the two vampires fight ignoring the dead girl. She had come to fetch Damon or Stefan, whoever fell to her charms easier but the new guy wasn't so bad either.

"You killed her"

Damon snarled. Edward screamed, the sound reverberating through the dead if the night and came at the younger vampire with all his strength.

"I'll kill you"

Edward breathed losing all logical thoughts

"You can try…"

A voice said from behind Damon as Stefan jumped on the porch from the side and the two brothers worked together against the cold one. Edward fought back his mind barely registering that Damon's fighting style was similar to Jasper's. He was too busy trying to fight and win without his usual advantage of mind reading.

The three powerful beings clashed and tumbled from the porch onto the soft soil destroying once again Bella's yard. Damon slammed his fist into Edward's face.

Edward countered with a snarl and a hiss, and then sprung up from the ground with a movement so quick the eye couldn't track it. Damon moved to respond, gathering his strength. Punches flew, kicks landed and the two vampires hammered at each other with a fury that sounded like thunder rolling.

Elena casually made her way to the dead Bella thinking that whoever won could use a drink and casually tore open Bella's right wrist and brought it to her lips attracting Stefan's attention.

"Back off Elena"

Stefan ordered the baby vampire who ignored him and took a long sip of the open vein. The scent of freezias wafted in the air bringing the fighting to a staggering halt. Two pairs of coal black eyes located Elena's dancing ones as she extended Bella's arms to her future suitors

"Who wants a drink?"

Both Damon and Edward hissed. Venom pooled in Edward's mouth as Damon's fangs glistened. With a growl Edward picked a single piece of broken fence and zooming to Elena he hit her in the stomach.

The vampire woman hissed and howled as the white oak of the fence set her blood on fire. As she exploded, Edward jumped backwards unwilling to die as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

In morbid fascination Edward watched as Bella's bleeding arm began to heal. A series of popping sounds fixed the cave in of her ribs. A low whirring sound turned her head to face the right way. His breathing stopped as the chocolate orbs opened slowly

"ow"

Raising delicately one hand to rub at the formerly broken neck Bella moaned.

"What did I miss?"

Damon raced forward, catching her as she staggered to a sitting position and pulled her close to his chest as he dropped to his knees.

"You're okay. You're okay baby"

He wept clutching her to him. Stefan's lips turned to a sad smile. He had predicted Damon turning Bella but that wasn't how he had thought it'd happen

"What did you do to her?"

Edward's voice was low, slightly detached. The freesia scent of her blood had lost its appealing.

"You killed her"

Damon growled still rubbing Bella's head as it rested on his chest

"And Damon's blood brought her back"

Stefan finished in a cold tone. Bella blinked

"Brought me back? How? And how did he kill me?"

She questioned feeling her head buzz with sounds

"I gave you my blood earlier, remember?"

Bella blushed. He had given her more than his blood earlier on that bench

"You're in transition. Sparkles over here pushed you down the stairs killing you"

Stefan took over refusing to spare one look at Edward or at the pile of dust with Elena's ring. Bella blinked taking the news in.

"I'm..."

"You have about a day to decide if you want to finish it or perish"

Stefan explained. At once Edward fell on his knees near them

"You can't. Bella you can't become one of us"

He wailed

"Shut up!"

Damon and Stefan snapped at the same time.

"So not your decision Edward. Would you prefer me dead?"

Bella said quietly as every voice rang like a drill in her head.

"Yes. Death is a much better alternative"

Edward was broken off his lecture by a hiss and Bella who lunged at him angry biting and scratching him like the mythical fury.

"She learns fast"

Damon commented making no move to pull her back. When Stefan did, Edward's pristine shirt had a large hole and he was missing a chuck of flesh. In contrast Bella's lips were glistering as if she had applied clear gloss.

"Get out of here or I'll let her loose"

Damon threatened. Predictably Edward ran away just as the first rays of the morning sun appeared. Bella's eyes searched the rays to the sky

"Am I going to die under the sun?"

Stefan and Damon exchanged a look. Stefan pointed to Elena's ring lying over her ashes and Damon winced

"Yes. Sun is lethal to our kind unless you have a magic ring. One like that"

He took the ring from Stefan's hands. Bella frowned

"You're giving me your ex'es ring? That's cheap"

She commented freely. Stefan snorted as Bella spoke her mind with no editing.

"I gave her that ring in September when she was in transition"

Damon tried not to roll his eyes at his brother

"Not that it was a promise ring or anything"

He poked fun making Stefan glower at him.

"At least I didn't actively go towards your girl"

"You'd die if you tried that"

Damon said and took Thinker's pose with his eyebrows scrunched together

"What are you doing?"

Bella questioned

"I'm being Stefan"

Stefan growled and attacked his brother. Bella barely had time to jump out of the way as the two brothers began rolling around ruining her garden even more.

"Men!"

She shook her head and putting Elena's ring to a part of the fence that wasn't broken she made a move to go inside the house. Her headache had begun to subside and she was thirsty.

"The sun"

Damon breathed. Ignoring Stefan Damon swirled around to look at Bella who had one foot inside her house

"Bella be c... you're not burning"

"And you're half inside the house"

Bella looked at the brothers

"Why wouldn't I be? It's MY house"

"Can you step outside for a moment?"

Stefan asked jumping on his feet. Elena's ring was glistening under the sun but so was Bella who wasn't wearing it.

"You're sparkling"

Damon breathed looking at her. Her skin had a soft sparkle, light enough to be missed by a human but visible to them.

"Why am I sparkling?"

Bella questioned looking at her self surprised.

"Did you drink the guy?"

"Maybe a tiny bit"

Stefan chuckled

"You completed the transition with cold one blood. God I love you"

Damon declared before pulling Bella in his arms and twirling her around. Bella laughed loudly


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After the week was over some decisions had to be made. Stefan had to go back to Mystic Falls to explain Elena's death and give her ashes to Jeremy who had only recently been brought back to life. Privately he wasn't so sure Jeremy would upset by his sister's demise. Bella had to go back to Forks like she had promised her father she would but Damon had no idea what to do. His whole mind and body urged him to follow Bella but he didn't know how to ask her. What if she said 'no'?

"Mind if I call you from time to time?"

Stefan asked Bella as she closed her bags the day of their flights.

"Of course not"

The baby vampire replied with a smile and a hug. Biting her bottom lip that was still slightly thinner than her top one she fished his phone from his jeans pocket and punched a number in.

"Don't forget to call Nikki too"

She teased as she handed the phone back to him with a wink.

"You're worse than Lexi"

Stefan complained taking the comment about her blond friend in stride. As Bella had spent the week coming to terms with her change, Stefan had connected with the blond girl. It wasn't full blown love but it had the possibility to become one. Damon watched their interactions with a fond smile. He didn't feel jealous over them hugging but he didn't quite like it either. He had however laughed at Stefan's cool demeanor as Bella had snorted at the idea of the vegan diet and had announced she'd go for a mix.

Damon smoothed his fingers through Bella's braided hair, ran his gaze over her fitting yet casual clothes and then cradled her to him. Bending his head, he kissed her and whispered,

"See you soon"

"I'll be back right as school's over. I love you"

She said, her voice soft, clouded with silent tears. Before he could reply, she covered his lips with her hand and shook her head. She didn't want him to say it back just because she was leaving.

"How could you?"

A loud voice demanded. Bella who had just stepped out of the plane in the sunny for once Port Angeles pulled the buds from her ears turning around to face the blond bombshell commonly known as Rosalie.

"Hello to you too Rosalie"

She replied coolly.

"Do you know where Edward is? He went to ask to be killed because of you"

The blond vampire accused

"Because of me?"

Bella enquired confused.

"He thinks you're dead and he wants to join you"

Rosalie shouted. Bella winced at the loud tone and removed her sunglasses.

"First of all, I _am_ dead. Secondly, he's the one that killed me and thirdly if he wants to play martyr let him. I'm done hoping and wishing and praying he'll come back for me"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. Stefan had a point; animal blood clogged a vampire's brain making them sound like mindless zombies. Looking around she spotted the rays of sun glow brightly from a window and grabbing Rosalie's hand that no longer was freezing cold to her she dragged her to the light and stepped under it. At once her skin glowed as if she had covered her body with diamonds.

"What do you think I'm talking about?"

Rosalie's golden eyes widened. Only then she realized what her brain had been nagging to her ever since Alice saw Edward visit the Volturi in a vision. Bella was dead alright, even if the organ in her chest was still beating so ever slowly.

"Your eyes"

Bella chuckled

"A thin layer of red, I know. I kind of like it actually the brown was too dull"

"What happened?"

Bella thought about it for a moment and then she decided to trust Rosalie as she was the only Cullen, well she and Jasper that she didn't hate. So she opened her mouth and told her everything from her drowning to her change and Edward's hasty departure.

"Did you say Salvatore?"

Another tinkling voice reached them as jasper joined them holding three plain tickets. Bella nodded with a frown.

"Do you know him?"

"I may"

Fishing her phone from her pocket Bella scrolled down the pictures until she found one of Damon taken early that morning. Wordlessly she handed the phone to a jasper that seemed much more loose than she had ever seen him

"What's wrong?"

Rosalie asked her brother but jasper only shook his head

"The little asshole. I thought he died"

As both Bella and Rosalie just stared at him he explained

"We were in the war together. He took a leave and less than a month later we received word he was dead. I was changed shortly after that"

It was Bella's turn to laugh.

"You two should come by my place. It sounds like we have a few things to talk about. Unless you plan on using those tickets"

Rosalie looked at the tickets in Jasper's hands. They were one way tickets to Voltera. She was supposed to guilt Bella into joining them as they'd join the rest of the family hoping to save Edward's life. Jasper would just knock her out if she said 'no'

"I'm good with staying. I'll give Em a call though"

She decided and looked at Jasper who nodded gravely

"It seems Edward omitted a few details. Tell Em I'm staying too Rose"

"Good. Now why don't we go before Charlie barges in?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Bella… Oohh Bella"

At easing voice brought Bella out of her reverie. Bella shook her head wondering for a minute where she was and frowning slightly as she recognized the mint green walls of her classroom in Forks. She truly hoped that she was back in Phoenix.

"Where were you?"

Rosalie asked, her smirk widening as Bella blushed

"Or should I ask with who were you?"

Jasper added from Rosalie's other side. Bella bit her lip and scowled at them both.

"She's almost salivating. Jazz you should tone the lust a bit down"

Rosalie mock scolded. Jasper's raised his hands in a mock surrender

"I am not doing anything officer"

Bella shook her head laughing uncaringly that the whole of the class was staring at the three of them.

"I think I preferred you two when you were cold, distant and lethal"

It was Rosalie's turn to laugh as it was true. Both she and Jasper had been looser around the edges lately. Actually it was as if with Edward's sentence to join the Volturi for fifty years for breaking the rules, someone flipped a switch in the family.

Carlisle and Esme suffered from it which made sense. They both viewed Edward as their firstborn and Alice was insufferable. On the other hand Rosalie was much more human while Emmett and Jasper were both balanced. There was another rift as well Carlisle, Esme and Alice wanted to stay in Italy so they'd see Edward regularly. Rosalie however missed the sunless Forks. Emmett would go everywhere his mate did and Jasper joined them as he longed for a connection to his human past.

No one was foolish enough to ask why he didn't seem to miss Alice.

With a sigh Bella rubbed her fingertips over the ring she wore on her right pointer finger. Damon had insisted she took Elena's ring before she left Phoenix. The sun didn't hurt her but it did blister her skin when she was exposed for too long..

All three vampires looked at the front of the class when the door opened. A tall guy with gelled brown hair and striking green eyes came in and strode the room as if he owned the place till he sat on the one and only empty seat in the room. Conveniently it was on Bella's other side and he grinned at her as he sat down.

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?"

Bella questioned surprised. Stefan grinned.

"You spoke so highly about this place; I thought I had to check it out"

Stefan put his phone down on his desk and the photo of a blond girl appeared. Stefan blushed and put the phone down the other way

"Tell Nikki 'hi' for me at lunch"

Bella winked and Stefan laughed lightly. It was true. He always called Nikki every day at lunch and Bella and Nikki spoke every afternoon. Bella had been determined to not lose contact with her friends again.

"Guys this is Stefan. Damon's brother who prefers animals. Stefan, these are Rosalie and Jasper. They too prefer animals"

Bella introduced them and bit back a chuckle as Stefan's eyes lit at the prospect of hunting with other animal lovers… Or haters. Really depends on how you look at it.. As Bella's thoughts turned to where they normally were almost every single minute, aka to Damon, the door was pushed open again. Jessica let out a wolf whistle as almost all the female population of the classroom sighed. Bella looked up wondering what caused all the girls to act like cats in heat and her mouth fell open

"My name is Damon Salvatore and I'm your new History teacher. Feel free to suck up to my little brother but it won't make your grades better"

All the guys in the room snickered. All the girls sighed. Stefan shook is head amused at his brother's acting.

"Can we suck the teacher?"

Bella breathed so quietly that not even gossip Jess heard her. Stefan made a gagging sound at the image while Rosalie snickered. Jasper caught Damon's eyes and he saluted. Damon grinned with the tips of his fangs glistering.

Damon looked at her, etching this moment, the slight surprise in her eyes with the lingering smile on her lips. She was everything he'd ever wanted. Everything that he could ever need.

"I love you"

He whispered in her ear under the pretense of showing something about homework to her.

Bella wanted to throw her arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life but forced herself to smile instead and sit on her hands in effort to remain calm.

"You guys are adorable"

Stefan teased.

"Talk to your girlfriend"

Bella and Damon snapped under their breaths breath making Stefan chuckle and turn to his homework as well. Damon looked at her as he leaned against a wall lost in his thoughts.

For whatever reason, someone had granted him another chance. A miracle and he wouldn't waste one minute of it.

**The End**


	22. AN

Hello everyone, this isn't a double update so so sorry, Vampires-suck1993 asked me to help promote his/her awards so read on

**Dear Readers,**

**I, L. West am hosting the BLOODLUST AWARDS to honour the wonderful authors that continue to entertain us with such wonderful and creative ideas.**

**Everything you need - links and rules can be found on my author profile and story posted. My author name is vampires-suck1993.**

**If you don't want to e-mail the nominations, you can leave a review or simply PM me. (vampires-suck1993).**

**Nomination should be in by the 8th of November as voting begins on the 14th November.**

**You can type bloodlust awards on google and go to the wordpress blog for moore information. If you have any enquiries the email is bitelilwest1993 (typo on profile).**

**Hope to hear from you and thank you for your time.**

**Vampires-suck1993**

I would appreciate if I saw my name on the nominees list but that is your choice. I already know the authors I'll be nominating ;)

Have fun my lovelies,

T1gerCat


End file.
